Eric Donovan
by jva98
Summary: Short fic. Uno no lo espera, a veces solo llega, cuando el señor Donovan tiene un problema con el comportamiento erratico de Eric a su hijo, se encuentra con Liane Cartman para pararlo, pero tal vez, encontraran que tienen algunas cosas en común, y solo tal vez, alguna que otra pasión oculta. Lemmon inside and free
1. Una relación inesperada

_**Eric Donovan**_

 _ **Capítulo 1 Una relación inesperada**_

Ese acto profano ya no era la Gran Cosa para Liane; esta lo había cometido tantas veces y con tantos hombres que tenía miedo de que cuando su hijo creciera y se interesara por ese tipo de videos la viera de repente en uno de estos ¿Cómo reaccionaría al ver el video que hizo con aquel alemán hace tanto tiempo?

Pero ahí estaba, con un hombre bastante solitario y que necesitaba más que nada desahogar tantas penas, ¿Qué mejor manera? Aunque por una vez no estaba en aquella situación para complacerlo solo por el deseo carnal, sino por los eventos que los llevaron a una atracción, más allá de lo físico.

El señor Donovan movía sus caderas al compas de la señora Cartman; era muy entrada lo noche y Roger quería acabar lo más rápido posible aquel acto, a pesar de que lo disfrutara, no podía estar para siempre atrapado en esa felicidad instantánea, era una de las desventajas que se generan cuando se muere alguien cercano a ti, comienzas a desear ya no ser feliz.

-Ohh Roger, Roger…-hablaba Liane mientras las embestidas aumentaban de frecuencia

-Ahhh…-gemía el señor Donovan de placer mientras un líquido blanco y caliente salía del interior de su miembro erecto; durante unas milésimas de segundo dejo de pensar, cada molécula de su cuerpo se concentro en terminar aquel acto de la forma más placentera posible, pues su organismo sabía que haría falta mucho tiempo antes de volver a tener aquel viaje; una sensación de vacío se apodero de Roger durante unos efímeros segundos placenteros.

Los dos adultos, la mujer y el hombre, ambos castaños, se recostaron en la cama, se encontraban en la cama de la señora Cartman; respiraban entrecortadamente y trataban de hacerlo al ritmo de sus corazones acelerados, los cuales bombeaban sangre por el esfuerzo.

Sus prendas en el suelo terminaron esparcidas por toda la habitación, demostrando que el salvajismo que habían utilizado, a pesar de haber tenido tantas relaciones a lo largo de su vida (Sobre todo Liane), aquella noche fue como si sintieran de nuevo una sensación perdida, una que muchas parejas tardan en encontrar, pero que ellos vieron a simple vista.

-Vaya…-suspiro ella-Eso fue, grandioso.

-No estuviste nada mal.-alago el señor Donovan.

Ambos se miraron el una a la otra; se tomaron de las manos y esperaron a que se respiración dejara de ser entrecortada para darse un beso más, el hombre no aparto su mirada de los ojos de la castaña, a pesar de que tenía al descubierto cosas más tentadoras, pero él prefería gastar la vida envuelto en esos ojos tan pícaramente inocentes que tuvo que admitir que de no haberse casado con Betsy, se hubiera casado con Liane tarde o temprano, casi como si esos sentimientos hubieran estado enterrados desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y hubieran sido desenterrados a raíz de otros problemas.

 **/Flashback/**

Se encontraba otra vez deprimido por la muerte de su esposa, pero tenía dos hijos, aunque la menor apenas y tuviera un año cuando su esposa los abandono, han pasado un par de meses y la herida seguía fresca; aun sentía el dolor de perder a su amada Betsy; pero tenía que ser fuerte, por sus hijos.

Muchos de sus amigos adultos lo habían consolado con palabras inútiles que solo lo hacían sentirse peor, en aquel día había visitado a Liane por las continuas burlas de Eric a Clyde; desde que su hijo hizo algo con una salsa verde del Taco Bell, nadie le hablaba, eso se sumaba a la lista de cosas malas que le sucedían a la familia.

-Hola, pase siéntese.-le recomendó Liane, no era la primera vez que un padre tenía que hablar con ella por el comportamiento de Eric, la señora Broflovski tuvo que hablar muy seriamente porque el pequeño le lanzaba mierda a la puerta de su casa y la lista continuaba, tan extensamente que se pregunto como era posible que aun no hicieran una asamblea para expulsarlo del pueblo… hasta la alcaldesa lo odiaba.

-Buenas tardes, señora Cartman.-hablo el hombre mientras se sentaba en el sillón-Lamento que tengamos que vernos en estas circunstancias, pero el comportamiento de su hijo.

-"Es bastante inapropiado para su edad y debería de meterlo a un internado militar…" Lo sé…-comento Liane recitando lo que los demás padres decían de su criaturita-Pero no sé que hacer con él, cada vez que parece que va a dejar esos malos hábitos solo vuelven y son peores.-dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar-Ya no sé qué hacer…-la señora Cartman acomodo sus brazos sobre sus piernas y agacho la cabeza llorando-Es mi calabacín y yo lo quiero ver feliz…

-Lo sé, pero…-trato de hablar el señor Donovan, pero al ver a Liane así de desesperada sintió algo de pena-Yo…

-Sé que quiere hacer lo mejor para su hijo, pero yo no puedo hacer que deje de comportarse de esa manera.-continuo llorando Liane, desesperada.

-Tal vez lo que Eric necesite, sea una figura paterna.-explico Roger-No soy psicólogo ni nada por el estilo, pero se me dificulta creer todo lo que su hijo ha hecho a tan corta edad.

-Lo mismo me han dicho, pero cada vez que consigo un pretendiente, estos se van…-siguió la señora Cartman-Eric a llorado mucho por no tener padre, me lo conto cuando tuvo Tourrette durante un tiempo…-hablaba entrecortada por sus llantos-Además le he tratado de cambiar esa aptitud, pero no pasa nada…

-Bueno, lo siento mucho…-expreso el hombre sintiendo pena por la mujer, la tomo por los hombros y la acurruco junto a su pecho como tantas veces había consolado a sus hijos por lo de su madre.

-Lamento comportarme así.-aseguro ella.

-No se preocupe, solo es cuestión de tiempo, algún día vera que es lo mejor para su hijo…-dijo el hombre.

La castaña correspondió el abrazo y se arrojo a los hombros del hombre llorando a todo pulmón, agradeció que su hijo hubiera salido.

El hombre la tranquilizo en sus brazos paternos, unos brazos que Liane no había conocido en ningún lado, tal vez fuera por eso el motivo que necesitara tanto aquel acto profano, tal vez porque su padre nunca fue bueno con ella, tal vez porque su hijo no pudo tener un padre durante su infancia; el pobre Eric estaba cerca de los 12 años y no había experimentado nunca la compañía de un padre, tampoco ella se quedaba atrás, sus pocas relaciones que tenía no le duraban tanto tiempo y el mundo despotricaba contra ella y su hijo, tanto por decir que ella era puta, como de que su hijo era un demonio

El señor Donovan en contraste, recordó la actitud de Liane como la de una niña pequeña que no ha sido guiada correctamente y siente que hace algo mal, pero no sabe exactamente qué; el hombre solo se limito a abrazarla, cada vez un poco más fuerte, dejando que sus lagrimas escurrieran sobre su cabeza, hasta que en cierto momento sus cuerpos estuvieron tan juntos que comenzaron a sudar por el calor que provenía de estos.

Liane miro al hombre con una mirada llorosa y vidriosa de cerca, su aliento comenzó a empañar los lentes del señor Donovan, pero eso no importaba, de pronto decidió aventurarse, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, apartándose rápidamente y sonrojándose.

-Lo siento, me precipite.-dijo ella respirando un poco entrecortadamente.

-No, no… Estuvo bien.- respondió el señor Donovan-Tengo que irme.

-No, no te vayas.-dijo la mujer tomándolo del hombro, el hombre no se había movido ni un centímetro, miraba a la mujer directamente en los ojos sin saber que pensaba.

-¿En serio sientes eso por mi?-pregunto el señor Donovan desconfiado.

-Ningún hombre me había hablado durante tanto tiempo sin pedirme tener relaciones, a menos que sea gay…-hablo ella bastante apenada.

El hombre dudo un momento, miro el piso, lanzo un suspiro y le devolvió el beso de forma apasionada, la mujer no hizo ningún esfuerzo en contrarrestarlo, después de un tiempo llegaron a la cama de la mujer con gusto, embriagados por una sensación que no habían sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo, una atracción que no era física, ni superficial.

 **/Fin del Flashback/**

-Gracias.-comento el señor Donovan mientras se levantaba de la cama-Por esta… noche tan inesperada…

-El placer fue mío.-correspondió la mujer mientras lo tomaba por el brazo-¿Sabes? Tienes razón.-hablo ella-Mi hijo necesita una figura paterna, tal vez tus hijos también necesiten de una madre que los cuide.-dijo en señal de preocupación de los pequeños Donovan.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto el señor Donovan mientras sentía un sonrojo incandescente en las mejillas.

-Bueno… pues tú y yo estamos solteros y…-hablo la mujer como quien no quiere la cosa, asustada por tal vez el rechazo del hombre, estaba acostumbrada a que después de la cama no pasara nada más.

El hombre miro de un lado a otro, sopesando en la pregunta que le acababa de dar la mujer.

-Tal vez…-hablo un poco tímido, para ser adulto eso tenía mucho que decir de su persona.

Ambos cayeron dormidos en aquella cómoda cama, que a tantos hombres y alguna vez algunas mujeres, había complacido, pero que tal vez ahora solo complacería a aquellos dos, y no siempre de maneras eróticas. La noche pasó sin saber que algo bello estaba por comenzar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Notas de autor.-**_

 **Bueno lamento hacerlo tan corto, pero no sé, quise intentar hacer algo en este tiempo que no tengo tanta inspiración por el conjunto de malas coincidencias que me están pasando, sino quieren leer no lo hagan, solo quería tratar de hacer algo… normalito o sencillo.**

 **A parte quiero mejorar mi narrativa, díganme ¿Soy muy aburrido o puedo hacer un párrafo con sentimiento? Es importante, quiero mejorar bastante, tendre bien los diálogos, pero en la narrativa suelo flaquear y este es un fic de entrenamiento.**

 **La verdad no creo que este fic sea el más importante o memorable que haga, pero me daba ganas de hacer uno romance para relajarme un poco (ya saben, como el romance es demasiado sencillo de hacer xD) Ademas se me hace que es una pareja bastante poco utilizada para lo bien que podría quedar, obviamente tendrá más toquesitos de lemmon normal, aunque puede que meta una que otra sorpresa, como quiera serán capítulos cortos y algo más que haces así relajado.**

 **¿Qué? :v No siempre quiero subir temas interesante, me gusta variar y a ver que tan bien puedo escribir el romance y la narrativa… a ver que les parece…**

 **Dejen reviews si quieren ver más y si no quieren tambien :v Nos vemos xD**


	2. ¿Dudas?

_**Eric Donovan**_

 **Capítulo 2 ¿Dudas?**

Era una mañana encantadora en el pequeño pueblo de South Park, los pájaros cantaban, el sol resplandecía en el cielo, las nubes se ocultaban en su totalidad, los vecinos se saludaban mutuamente con grandes expresiones de alegría en la cara, la nieve blanca reflejaba el Sol de Otoño y todo el mundo salía de sus casas para sus respectivas clases o trabajos.

-Calabacín, es hora de ir a la escuela.-le dijo su madre a su joven hijo mientras el Sol entraba por la ventana; iluminando la cara del joven Eric Cartman, la mujer usaba su dosel de noche, de un color morado violeta y pantuflas de conejo, hacía dos noches había perpetrado aquel acto profano.

-Bahh…-balbuceo el joven Cartman mientras despertaba, siguió su rutina típica en la cual se duchaba, vestía con su abrigo rojo, pantalones cafés, zapatos negros y gorro azul con pompón amarillo; hasta aquel momento no conocía nada sobre lo que su madre había cometido con el padre de Clyde.

-Nos vemos calabacín.- exaspero Liane mientras su hijo abandonaba la casa, la mujer se fue a la cocina y preparo su desayuno.

Al finalizarlo limpio los trastes sucios, tanto los suyos como los de su hijo, después de eso se dedico como cualquier otro día a los quehaceres domésticos diarios.

Eran las 10:00 am cuando el timbre la interrumpió de su rutina, esta seco el sudor de su frente con el delantal y bajo por las escaleras, al abrir la puerta se topo con los ojos azabaches de Roger frente a ella.

-Hola.-hablo el hombre mientras sudaba.

-Roger.-se sorprendió la señora Cartman, en realidad no esperaba que este volviera, mucho menos que fuera él quien le visitara, después de todo muy pocos hombres volvían después de salir de la cama, a menos que consideraran que Liane fuera un puta vulgar y corriente, irónicamente podían tener razón en respecto a que ella se acostara con todo el mundo, pero se equivocaban en el hecho de que ella se revolcara por dinero, ella lo hacía para sentir el calor de un cuerpo amándola; aunque fuera algo poco duradero.

Finalmente la mujer miro como el hombre jugaba con sus pulgares involuntariamente por los nervios.

-Que linda sorpresa.-exclamo ella mientras le indicaba con su mano que pasara.

Roger entro de nuevo a la residencia Cartman, pero esta vez no podía ir con un propósito más diferente que la primera vez, para empezar ni siquiera estaba ahí por la actitud de Eric a Clyde, en aquellos días esos abusos, si bien no habían parado, habían disminuido y este sospecho que tenía que ver con Liane.

-Vengo a agradecerte por lo que has hecho con tu hijo.-explico Roger, aunque en parte era mentira.

-Bueno, le dije a Eric que viniste a hablar conmigo y me dijo que haría lo que pudiera.-explico la mujer.

El señor Donovan se sentó en el sillón, mirando la casa de manera diferente, ahora sus ojos rodaban con mayor velocidad y su sonrojo era mayor.

-Bueno, también vengo a hablar…. Por lo que paso…-explico Roger.

-Oh, no te preocupes.-dijo ella-No diré nada…

-Es que… siento que nos precipitamos.-explico el hombre mientras la volvía a mirar a sus manos y noto que sus pulgares luchaban involuntariamente.

-Sí… -dijo la señora Cartman sonrosándose, pero sin una sonrisa en la cara-Yo tambien lo creo…

-Pero…-trato de hablar el señor Donovan.

-No, no, no…Tienes razón Roger… Nos dejamos llevar por el impulso.-se convenció la señora Cartman con un semblante preocupado-No dire nada…-repitió.

-No, a lo que me refería;-trato de continuar el hombre-es que fuimos muy acelerados… tal vez deberíamos salir a comer… conocernos un poco más, antes de decidir si queremos algo… ya sabes…-hablo Roger volteando de un lado a otro sus ojos, mientras sus pulgares luchaban con más fuerza.

-Ohh…-la señora Cartman se llevo sus manos a la boca para ahogar un grito, mientras algunas lagrimas silenciosas le caían por su rostro y daban contra el delantal sucio.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el hombre asustado, mientras acomodaba sus lentes, en algún momento estos se habían torcido.

-Ningún hombre…-dijo entrecortadamente Liane- Ningún hombre me había pedido una cita…

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Roger sorprendido.

-Desde que tengo a Eric todos los hombres que se han acercado a mi solo ha sido por sexo… Eres de los pocos que me hablan después de… ya sabes… y más aun, eres el único que me ha pedido una cita…-esbozo ella una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba.

-Yo…-el señor Donovan se sorprendió por el repentino comportamiento de la castaña, muy parecido al de una niña pequeña; aunque al recordar la actitud de Eric indicaba que no había sido bien educado; posiblemente, creía él, Liane no estaba maduramente preparada para un hijo… Tal vez eso explicara porque tantos problemas con esa familia…

Roger no termino de decir prácticamente nada cuando Liane se levanto y dijo:

-¿Pero cómo puedo andar en estas fajas?

-No te tomes la molestia, debo regresar a mi tienda de zapa…

-¿Vamos a tomarnos un café?-pregunto ella mientras corría por las escaleras; el hombre se vio forzada a seguirla, pero para cuando se dio cuenta era muy tarde, ya se había metido en la ducha.

-Liane… te estás precipitando.-hablo el hombre del otro lado de la puerta del baño.

-No, es que me tomaste desprevenida.-hablo ella-Tardare 10 minutos.

El hombre recordó bastante cuando le dijo a su hijo que le compraría un balón de futbol que tanto quería, este corrió directamente al carro de Roger; esperando ir directamente a la zapatería. A veces sospechaba que los niños no tenían paciencia…

Ahora no podía dejar la casa sola, bajo y se sentó en el sillón nuevamente, sopesando en sus acciones ¿De verdad estaba a punto de salir con Liane a por un café? ¿Estaba listo para una cita? Y todavía más importante, ¿Estaban listos sus hijos para que esta noticia, la pequeña no tenía tanto problema, apenas y contaba con casi dos años, no extrañaba tanto a su madre; pero para Clyde… ¿Cómo reaccionaría su hijo?

Fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos puesto que escucho como un objeto pesado caía; después de eso la castaña grito y el hombre sin dudarlo fue corriendo hasta el baño, abrió la puerta de golpe y encontró una escena donde la mujer se encontraba desnuda, con todo al descubierto, pero tenia un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, en el piso algo de sangre resbalaba y varios componentes del mueble lavabo estaban revueltos y parecían que alguien había pasado por ahí rápido su brazo, a contraste el piso no parecía ser la fuente, entonces el hombre vio una vara en la mano de la mujer y noto que un sujetador que tenía el baño no estaba en su lugar, los hechos se armaron rápidamente en su cabeza sin ningún problema.

El hombre la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación mientras llamo al teléfono de emergencias, estos llegaron, siendo dos paramédicos, estos al llegar analizaron a la mujer inconsciente, después de unos minutos uno de ellos salió de la habitación y hablo con el señor Donovan.

-Señor…-hablo el paramédico, preguntando por el nombre del hombre.

-Donovan.-correspondió Roger.

-Gracias, nos complace anunciar que la señora Donovan se encontrara bien, sufrió una pequeña contusión por una pequeña caída…

-Ella no es la señora Donovan.-hablo Roger.

-Pero… ¿Si no era su esposa que hacía con ella desnuda y como supo donde estaba?-pregunto el paramédico sospechando falsas acusaciones.

-Bah, estaba con ella y me dijo que se iba a bañar y que la esperara.-dijo rápidamente Roger.

-¿Y que era tan urgente?-pregunto de nuevo el paramédico.

-¿Es necesario que sepa eso?-pregunto molesto el castaño.

-No, pero quería hablar con alguien.

Roger suspiro.

-¿Podría verla?-termino preguntando preocupado.

-Por supuesto Romeo.-hablo pícaramente el paramédico-A la próxima dígale que cuando lo hagan duro en el baño no se sujete del sujeta toallas, no son muy resistentes para las embestidas.

El señor Donovan se ofendió, pero solamente contuvo su respiración y entro a la habitación, donde el otro paramédico, medio gordinflón, estaba tocando con sus dedos la vagina de la señora Cartman.

-¿Qué carajos cree que hace?-pregunto molesto.

-Ahh… Es que recuerdo cuando me acoste con ella… aun no entiendo como cupimos los tres dentro de…

-¡Salga de aquí! Son los peores paramédicos que he visto.-lanzo el señor Donovan.

-Nos halaga.-comento algente el primero.

-¡Fuera!-grito Roger mientras echaba a los dos paramédicos.

Estos se miraron resignados una vez fuera de la casa y subieron a su camioneta.

Dentro el señor Donovan espero a que Liane despertara, para entonces ya casi eran las 2 de la tarde.

-Ahh…-la castaña abrió los ojos confundida-¿Qué paso? ¿Roger?

-Shh… no te levantes.-comento el hombre mientras le ponía una mano en el pecho para evitar que se moviera-Vas a necesitar cama por lo menos por un día.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Liane.

-Te sujetaste del pasa toallas y te diste un golpe en la cabeza, tuve que hablar al nueve once para que te atendieran tus heridas.

-Oh, gracias.-dijo la castaña mientras se recostaba en su cama y movía los brazos para estirarlos, pero al hacerlo se encontró con un bulto-¿Qué esto?-pregunto asustada, al tocarlo noto piel…

-Es Melany.-exclamo el señor Donovan-Es mi hija, hace una hora la tuve que recoger en la guardería y como estaba dormida, pensé que no le haría ningún daño dormir a tu lado.

La niña era castaña, tenía el cabello libre y lacio cubriendo su espalda, su piel era blanca como la de su madre, vestía con una blusa rosa simple de manga larga, pantalones verdes claros y tenis celestes, usaba una diadema con una mariposa morada, su tamaño no era mayor al de ochenta centímetros, lo cual adecuado para su edad, dormía con la boca abierta y con la cabeza volteada a la castaña.

-Vaya, es hermosa.-halago la señora Cartman-Debes de estar muy orgulloso de ella.

-De los dos.-exclamo el señor Donovan emocionado, también mirando a su hija; Liane la tomo por un brazo que tenía extendido y lo movió de arriba hacía abajo.

-Lamento no haber podido ir a la cita.-dijo ella, pensando que el señor Donovan hubiera podido ir a tomar café con ella.

-No te preocupes…-hablo este siguiéndole el juego-¿Sabes? Le prometí a Clyde que lo llevaría al West Pizzas el Viernes ¿No crees que Eric querría venir?-pregunto el señor Donovan.

-¿Quieres que envíe a Eric?-pregunto ella.

-Que vayamos cinco.-expreso Roger apenado-Claro, sé que no es súper romántico pero para que los niños se diviertan.

-Por supuesto.- accedió ella mientras se recostaba-El viernes se ha dicho.

Continuara…

 **Notas de autor**

Bueno, parece que a todos les gusto, fijense que no pense que la pareja sería tan crack, la vi tan evidente que pense que ya la habían hecho xDDD

Bueno, gracias por sus reviews, supongo que si sigue gustando, puede que me extienda de poquito en poquito más en los capítulos xD

Como sea, ¿Que tal les parece? ¿Un poco menos forzado? ¿Sigue la narración prevaleciendo o parece que decae a momentos?

En fin, gracias por las reviews y el apoyo, nos vemos en el siguiente cap. (Tranquilos no seran muchos, a lo sumo 10... a lo sumo y si no consumo droga xD)


	3. Una orden curiosa

_**Eric Donovan**_

 **Capítulo 3 Una orden curiosa**

Era el jueves por la noche cuando Eric Cartman entro en su habitación, había tenido un buen día; después de todos los hombres topo volvieron al subsuelo, donde no molestarían y aprendió la valiosa lección de que si no jodía a Kyle lo suficiente al día, los hombres topos se enojarían.

-Calabacín.-entro su madre a su habitación, usaba sus vestimentas típicas.

-¿Qué sucede ma?-pregunto Cartman mientras abría el portátil.

-¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos al West Pizzas mi terroncito de azúcar?-le pregunto su madre.

-Sería fabuloso.-exclamo Eric sin prestarle mucha atención a su madre.

-Genial, pues entonces ahí estaremos con tu amiguito Clyde.-dijo ella, disponiéndose a cerrar la puerta.

-Espera, ¿Qué?-pregunto Eric mientras se paraba de golpe y detenía a su madre-¿Va a ir el idiota de Clyde?-pregunto el chico con un semblante brusco.

-Eric, él es tu amigo y…-exclamo Liane medio regañona.

-Ahora escúchame ma, ese malparido me hizo encabronar robándose la vara de la verdad y engañándome para que pensara que la tenía Kyle.

-Eric, estaban jugando con un palito.-le dijo su madre-Además eso ya paso, vamos, dale una oportunidad.

-Jamás iría a un lugar con…-transición de escena al West Pizza-Clyde.-exclamo Eric saludando al chico de mala gana y sin mirarlo.

-Hey Eric.-exclamo Clyde sin acercársele, luego de eso volvió con su padre, se encontraban en el vestíbulo, el West Pizza era una pizzería con tematica del viejo oeste, por lo tanto no había wifi; pero tenía videojuegos de maquinita y todas esas chucherías de juegos que algunos niños aun usaban, sobre todo los menores.

-Melany, espera.-le reprendió Clyde a su hermana, quien trataba de safarze en cada mínima oportunidad para ir a los juegos del resbaladero, la niña era bastante hiperactiva y Clyde tenía que sujetarla con fuerza para que no escapara corriendo.

Mientras tanto Eric miraba eso de forma desaprobatoria, este no entendía lo que era cuidar a una hermana menor, nunca había tenido nada parecido a un hermano a hermana, el tener que cuidarlos y ese tipo de cosas, y este lo había agradecido, nunca tuvo que limpiar pañales; esas molestias que el gran Eric Cartman no estaba destinado a hacer.

-Buenas noches.-saludo un sujeto bastante serio y agradable de aspecto pelinegro y bien peinado-¿Los puedo acompañar a su mesa?

-¿Estamos en el sitio correcto?-pregunto Clyde pues que supiera aquella elegancia no era usual en aquel lugar.

-Oh, cierto; perdonen, jeje, es que mi turno diurno es en un buen restaurante…-dijo el hombre mientras miraba de un lado a otro nervioso-Perdone.

-Ah…-Roger no sabía que decir.

-No importa, a veces olvidamos en que trabajo estamos; yo también tengo dos trabajos.-señalo Liane mientras pedía la orden y se iban a sentar a una mesa junto a un letrerito con el numero "6", Clyde estaba sentado junto a su padre, este se sentó junto a Liane y del otro lado de ella se hallaba Cartman; entre Cartman y Clyde se encontraba Melany jugando con una especie de teléfono de juguete y de vez en cuando miraba a los juegos impaciente; para su seguridad estaba en una silla especial para bebes.

-Primero la comida.-le dijo Clyde.

-Déjala.-termino diciendo Cartman, no porque le importara, sino porque estaba harto de que Clyde le dijera a cada rato lo mismo.

-Y… Clyde.-trato de iniciar una conversación Liane-Tu papa me ha dicho que te gusta el baloncesto.

-Y mucho.-exclamo el castaño para comenzar a hablar sobre aquel tema mundano, mientras su padre (quien también era gran fanático) añadía uno que otro dato en la conversación, por otro lado Cartman no miraba a nadie, solo se recargaba en su codo y miraba molesto de un lado a otro, siempre rehuyendo de su madre; finalmente poso la mirada en Melany mientras los otros tres estaban estancados en su conversación, bastante divertidos cabe decir.

-¿Y tú que miras?-le pregunto a la bebe.

La niña lanzo una sonrisa y movió su muñeca de un lado a otro; a pesar de tener casi dos años no era muy habladora y prefería emitir soniditos antes que hablar.

-Aja, que interesante.-exclamo Eric mientras rodaba los ojos por esa actitud, fue entonces cuando la niña le ofreció la muñeca a Cartman.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-pregunto este molesto.

-"Gugagala."-exclamo la niña mientras mecía sus brazos, fingiendo cargar un bulto, protectoramente de un lado a otro.

Cartman entendió el mensaje sin problema, rodo los ojos y para complacer a la niña meció de un lado a otro la bebe; esta volvió a lanzar una risita y entonces Cartman la imito con maña, aunque esta pensó que le estaba siguiendo el juego.

-Toma.-le dijo Cartman hastiado porque la chica no se había molestado, pero ella miro su muñeca y la tomo con su pequeña mano, moviéndola de un lado a otro; Cartman bufo, volteando la vista a otro lado hastiado, pero luego la chica le lanzo la muñeca rápidamente, dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

-¡Oye!-grito Cartman antes de atacar a la pequeña que reía cuando un hombre robusto y con bigote, de cabellera pelinegra pero peor vestido que el otro empleado, tenía un poco de salsa de tomate embarrada en su traje y tenía una voz chillona; cargaba en sus manos la pizza.

-Aquí esta, justo como la pidieron.-exclamo el hombre mientras el resto de la mesa le prestaba atención y Cartman decidió molestar a la niña luego.

El hombre dejo al descubierto una pizza bastante peculiar, tenía pepperoni esparcido, como cualquier otra, pero en algunas partes donde debería de haber rebanadas, aparecían distintas carnes que los de la mesa no supieron reconocer, excepto una bien notoria que estaba en el mero centro, se trataba de una retina humana, cortada de un ojo, al identificarlo distinguieron más fácilmente el resto de los materiales, aquella otra parecía piel, y aquella otra rebanada parecía un conjunto de venas tostadas.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-exclamo horrorizado Roger, el resto de los que estaban sentados tenían la boca bien abierta, bastantes consternados.

-¿Q-q-q-que es qué?-pregunto el hombre que no veía nada raro en la pizza.

-¡Dije qué es esto!-exigió saber Roger.

-Kundy.-exclamo el hombre asustado y tembloroso.

El mismo sujeto que los había atendido se acerco a donde estaba el hombre, pero esta vez tenía un semblante serio y parecía molesto.

-¿Qué ocurre Gacy?-pregunto el hombre.

-Quieren saber de que está hecha la pizza.-exclamo el hombre robusto intimidándose ante su jefe, a pesar de ser más alto que este.

-Bien, mira.-el hombre le puso su mano enfrente suya y comenzó a moverla de arriba-abajo, provocando que el otro la siguiera, hasta que le dio una bofetada-Deja de hacer el bobo.

-Auch.-se quejo el hombre mientras se sobaba el cachete.

-Lo lamento, es nuevo.-exclamo el hombre mientras se volvía a dirigir hacía los clientes-Bueno, verán ya que estamos en Halloween le decidimos dar a la familia una sorpresita; es una pizza del terror.-exclamo el hombre.

-¿Están seguros que estos no son órganos?-pregunto Cartman tomando un pedazo con los ojos bien abiertos y asustado.

-Segurísimo, solo es una promoción que hacemos por estas fechas.-expreso el sujeto mientras se llevaba al tal Gacy de la oreja a otra habitación.

-Que… linda sorpresa…-exclamo Liane.

-Da igual, me muero de hambre.-exclamo Eric mientras tomaba la rebanada con la retina y le dio un mordisco, tenía un sabor curioso para el castaño.

El resto devoro la pizza, aunque Roger juro que nunca había probado aquel tipo de carne, pero tenía un sabor tan bueno que no le importo; la pequeña Melany devoro sin problema una que tenía forma de corazón (con un tejido que curiosamente era similar) al de aquel órgano.

Finalmente acabaron devorando toda la pizza y otra que les trajeron al cabo de un rato, bastante similar; estaba deliciosa.

Finalmente cuando quedaban pocos pedazos y había pasado como media hora desde su arribo el señor Donovan le dio rienda libre a su hija, le quito el seguro a la sillita donde estaba esta salto y salió corriendo hacia los juegos, Clyde la siguió.

-Ve a jugar un rato Eric.-le recomendó la señora Cartman a su hijo.

-Nunca.-exclamo Eric.

-Hazlo por mami calabacín.-le dijo su madre suplicante.

-Yo nunca jugaría con un pendejo como Cly…-su padre mofo molesto por el comentario del niño; Eric lo miro un segundo sin ninguna expresión visible en el rostro-… con un pendejo como Clyde.-termino diciendo sin que le importara en lo más mínimo la presencia del padre.

Este al oír eso se puso rojo de ira y quiso levantarse a reprender al niño, pero su madre se le adelanto.

-¡Eric Theodore Cartman!-señalo la mujer con un tono autoritario que pocas veces era digno de ella-¡Discúlpate en este instante!

El chico al principio se intimido, su madre nunca era ruda con él; pero al poco tiempo conservo la compostura y vio de un lado a otro, ambos adultos lo miraban molestos.

-Está bien, iré a los juegos.-dijo.

-No señorito, te vas a disculpar con el señor Roger por lo que le dijiste a su hijo.-le ordeno su madre firme.

-Pero maaaa.-lanzo Cartman.

-Ahora.-le termino diciendo la madre.

-Lo…-Eric miro el piso sin creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, luego levanto la mirada d mientras se acomodaba en su asiento-Lo…sien..to.- pronuncio e este y se la dedico al señor Donovan, después de eso volvió a mirar el piso lentamente como si las mismas palabras quemaran su garganta.

/Mientras tanto/

Las naciones hicieron acuerdos de paz a nivel mundial, en Riley el señor Ctuhulu y el resto de los sagrados dioses decidieron dejar en paz a la Tierra durante un par de eones más; Gary el mormón se vio visto en un rito satánico, llovieron pepinillos en Londres y la CIA confirmo la existencia de extraterrestres en la Tierra.

/Volviendo a West Pizza/

-Ahgg,..-exclamo Cartman tocándose el pecho, sus pulmones dolían.

-No te oímos.-aclamo ella.

-Pero… maaa….-exclamo Eric aterrado por la idea de repetir aquel acto.

-Yo… lo siento.-termino diciendo sin rodeos.

/ De nuevo alrededor del mundo/

Donald Trump se disculpo con todos los inmigrantes, los canadienses se volvieron las personas más bellas en la Tierra; el monstruo del Lago Ness fue cazado, la nueva película a los 4 fantásticos gano el Oscar a mejor película del siglo, One Peace anuncio su capítulo final y Godzilla contrato a un abogado por ser discriminado.

/Volviendo al West Pizza/

Cartman se encontraba tirado en el piso, su garganta quemaba; jadeaba constantemente, respirando sin control.

-No te oí…-iba a repetir la madre, pero entonces una luz divina bajo del cielo y se le acerco a la mujer; la figura que se formo no era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Jesús de Nazaret.

-Hija mía, por favor, ya ha sufrido suficiente.-expreso el hombre, puesto que al paso que iba el Universo iba explotar; luego de eso se retiro en una nube.

-Ohh…-la castaña miro a su hijo-Bueno Eric, ya puedes ir a jugar.

-Bien, ya era hora.-dijo Eric arrastrándose.

Entonces quedaron de nuevo solos los dos castaños, se miraron el uno a l otro; un poco incómodos, aunque el castaño tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias.-exclamo el hombre imitando la voz de Cartman, al igual que su hijo tenía una habilidad equivalente a su hijo al momento de imitar voces.

La castaña rio por eso y se sintió a gusto, se encontraba feliz, miro a Roger de un lado a otro y luego comenzó a hablar con él.

De temas triviales y comunes hablaron los dos adultos, comenzaron un poco por sus familias, Liane comento mucho sobre los viajes que hacía con Eric a casa de su abuela y otras tantas cosas, mientras que el padre de Clyde le decía que durante algunas vacaciones se daban distintos lujos; una vez llevo a Clyde a Disneylandia cuando tenía 5; hablaba de cómo se la pasaban tan bien él, Clyde y Besty… Aunque cada vez que estaba a punto de mencionar el nombre se difunta espose se detenía por un momento, aun sentía dolor; en una de aquellas ocasiones Liane le tomo de la mano.

-Tranquilo.-le dijo con tono protector materno, el hombre soltó una lagrima sin poder contenerse.

-Lo siento… Solo… la extraño tanto…-exclamo el hombre mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus manos y recargaba los codos en la mesa.

La castaña se acerco y lo abrazo.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-dijo ella mientras le ofrecía su hombro para llorar, no dijo nada; sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel caso era dejar que el hombre sacara aquello de su cuerpo; Roger quería llorar pero al ver alrededor familias alrededor decidió no romper la atmosfera y se mantuvo firme.

-No, no… Estoy bien.-dijo este mientras se limpiaba con la manga de su chaquetón verde y acomodaba sus lentes.

-No tienes porque sentirte mal.-le dijo la mujer mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

El hombre miro a la castaña y le lanzo una sonrisa, luego ambos se acercaron de poco a poco; preparando sus labios, hasta que al fin ambos se cruzaron en un beso rápido.

-Yo…-exclamo Roger cuando se separo de ella, respiraba entrecortadamente y se sentía apenado.

-Al carajo.-lanzo la señora Cartman mientras tomaba al hombre por los hombros y lo tiraba al piso, sujetándolo por la corbata y levantándolo, a la vez que lo besaba profundamente.

Mientras tanto desde los tubos de plástico en los juegos.

-A la mierda.-exclamo Eric con los ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión de desconcierto en la cara.

-No, no, no…-exclamo Clyde con una expresión parecida, pero mucho peor.

Ambos se miraron, si sus padres se casaban, ellos serían…

-No.-dijeron al unísono aterrados por aquella idea-¡NOOO!-volvieron a gritar.

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de autor.-**

 **Soy bondadoso, algo de romance para compensar tanta comedia, aunque a mi defensa es romance y comedia :v**

 **Bueno, gracias por sus reviews, espero les siguiera gustando la narrativa y como va la historia (las reacciones de los chicos son idénticas a las de la portada)**

 **PD.-Parece que la portada esta mal hecha, pero es porque no estoy en mi Pc y tuve que editar con un editor online y paint de Windows xp xd**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, comenten si quieren more.**


	4. La charla

_**Eric Donovan**_

 **Capítulo 4 La charla**

I never thought that

It´d be so simple but

I found a way

I found a way (Starring Eric Cartman)

Always thought that

It´d be too crazy but

I found a way,

I found a way (Starring Clyde Donovan)

If you open

Up your mind

See what´s inside (Liane Cartman)

It´s gonna take (Roger Donovan)

Some time, to realize

But if you look inside

I´m sure you´ll find (Melany Cosgro… digo, Donovan)

Over your shoulder

You know that I told you

I´ll always be pickn´ you

Up when your down

So just turn around

(Created by mente enferma 98, digo, Jva98)

/Bien despues de esta rara introducción que si no entendieron deberían tirarse de un puente, y uno bien alto, podemos seguir con el fic/

-¡Ahhh!-grito el joven Eric Cartman mientras despertaba de un salto en su cama.

-¿Qué sucede calabacín?-pregunto su madre angustiada cuando entro a la habitación.

-Tuve… una horrible pesadilla…-comento el chico.

-Cuéntasela a mami.-dijo la mujer mientras lo abrazaba.

/

-A ver, cuenta Clyde.-le hablo su padre mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Soñé que tú y la señora Cartman se casaban…-comenzó Clyde.

/

-… y luego estrenábamos, un muy buen programa que no debió ser cancelado después de solo cuatro temporadas cabe decir,-hablo Cartman-un muy buen programa donde éramos hermanastros…

/

-Y teníamos una intro que nadie se tomo la molestia de traducir al español, pero como quiera era bueno…-continuo Clyde-¿Qué estoy diciendo?

/

-Oh mi calabacín, creo que es momento de hablar.-comento Liane mientras dejaba de masajear el cabello de Eric-Veras, te pago cincuenta dólares si aceptas que el señor Donovan y yo podemos intentar algo y no haces más preguntas.

-Trato.-acepto el gordo volviendo a dormir, mientras la madre salía del lugar.

/

-Liane y yo… bueno, somos un poco más que amigos…-comento Roger.

-Pero entonces ¿No estarías traicionando a mama?-pregunto Clyde.

-Clyde…-su padre no sabía como responder-Veras… a veces cuando alguien nos abandona, parece que esa persona aun sigue con nosotros, pero lo cierto es que se fue y lo mejor que podemos hacer es ser felices porque, de cierta manera, es lo que tu madre quería, que fuéramos felices.

-Sí, ella quería que fuéramos felices, no que te revolcaras con una cualquiera.-hablo Clyde, mostrando conocimiento sobre todo el historial de Liane.

-No digas eso Clyde, veras… es cosa de adultos, no espero que lo entiendas, pero tu madre estaría de acuerdo con esta decisión.-comento Roger.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? Esta muerta.-dijo mordazmente el pequeño.

-No por mi culpa.-exclamo el hombre a la defensiva, antes de darse cuenta que cometió un error.

Clyde comenzó a llorar.

-No, no… yo…-el señor trato de calmar al niño, que en cualquier momento despertaría a la bebe-Yo me refería a que no es culpa de nadie, tarde o temprano eso nos pasara a todos.-termino diciendo.

El castaño lo miro con lágrimas aun en los ojos.

-Fue… mi culpa.-dijo triste el pequeñín.

-No Clyde, tarde o temprano esto sucede, ya te había hablado de esto… Mira, tu mama era una buena mujer y ella quería lo mejor para su familia, y estoy segura que no te querría ver desnutrido, sobre todo por la forma en que cocino…-dijo esto haciéndole cosquillas en el estomago-Además, escuche por un pajarito, que Liane hace buena comida…-insistió el señor Donovan.

-Para, para…-comento el menor, a pesar de no tener sobre peso tenía un par de lonjitas-Aun así eso no justifica nada.

-Sé que no es fácil de comprender, pero necesito que entiendas que lo más importante para mi es tu felicidad y si no quieres que…

-No quiero.-comento el niño sin pensarlo.

El señor Donovan miro de un lado a otro, pensando en que decir.

-¿No te gustaría volver a tener mama?

-No.

-Oh por favor Clyde, no estoy traicionando a nadie….

-Excepto a mama.

-Ella estaría a favor de esto, no querría vernos tristes, además, Melany necesita a una madre, piensa en todo el cariño que puede darte la señora Cartman y sobre todo el cariño a Melany; sino lo quieres por mí, hazlo por Melany, tú sabes lo triste que ha estado desde que… eso…

-No lo sé… ¿Por qué ella?-pregunto Clyde.

-Créeme Clyde, soy un adulto y sigo sin entender al caprichoso Cupido.

-¿Qué dirán en la escuela?-pregunto Clyde preocupado sobre todo por las burlas que le haría Craig.

-¿Sabes? Que digan lo que quieran, eso no importa. Lo importante es que tú no te avergüences de nada, ni hagas nada precipitado (eso ultimo lo aprendió en una visita a la casa de Liane), solamente quédate tranquilo, puede que solo sea algo pasajero.

-Lo dices como si pudieras dejar de amor como si fuera un objeto…-comento Clyde.

-No… me refiero a …no siempre todo sale bien, debes de dar su tiempo a que las cosas fluyan…-se explico el hombre-En fin, prométeme que aceptaras esto pase lo que pase.

-No lo sé… mama…

-Clyde, no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, pero debemos salir adelante, si nos quedamos así por toda la vida tu madre se pondría triste, recuerda, ella nos quería ver siempre felices.

-Supongo que te puedo dar permiso.-hablo el chico no muy confiado.

-Con el tiempo veras que no es nada malo campeón.-hablo Roger.

Al decir esto se levanto de la cama de su hijo, el cual había vuelto a dormir sin una sonrisa en la cara, lo entendía, en parte había estado divagando solo hasta dejar tranquilo al niño.

Este los había visto besarse en el restaurante y desde entonces parecía alterado, obviamente no aceptaría tan de fácil el hecho de que su padre saliera con otra mujer, mucho menos aceptaría tener otra madre…. ¿Qué estaba pensando Roger? ¿Madre? ¿Ya consideraba a Liane tan profundamente dentro de sí?

Lo cierto es que la quería, pero ¿Y si no eran el tal para cual? ¿Y si la magia se perdía después de la primera chispa? Esto era algo que un adulto sabía de sobra, aunque se permitió en un pequeño rincón de su mente imaginarse en un altar, con Clyde y Eric vestidos de sus mejores galas y al lado la pequeña Melany con un adorable vestido… no, demasiado precipitado… Aunque ahora no podía sacarse aquello de la cabeza.

Siguió con la imagen de aquella escena en su cabeza mientras se recostaba nuevamente en su cama, volteo de un lado y luego del otro… No podía dormir, finalmente vio en su mesita de noche un retrato de Betsy Donovan, su esposa… aun conservaba su foto en su mesita de noche, se pregunto si algún día podría solo salir adelante, pues aun dolía como en la primera semana, como en el primer día, quitando el hecho de que ahora podía "dormir".

-Oh Betsy… ¿Qué dirías tú?-pregunto viendo el retrato mientras cerraba los ojos, por algún motivo el pensar que su esposa era una buena mujer y que si estuviera viva estaría de acuerdo.

/En el cielo/

-¡DEJENME BAJAR Y GOLPEAR A ESE MALDITO BASTARDO!-gritaba Betsy a los dos ángeles que no la dejaban bajar por un pequeño portal donde veían todo.

-Calma señora Donovan.-exclamo la señorita Selastraga- Ayúdeme joven Pipirrup.

-Al fin, alguien me llama por mi nombre.-dijo emocionado el caballerito mientras ayudaba a la maestra a sentar en una nube a la otra mujer y amarrarla.

-¡SUELTENME!-gritaba la mujer histérica y expulsando baba por la boca.

-Deberías alegrarte porque tu marido tenga alguien con quien estar feliz.-comento la maestra mientras acomodaba sus lentes y túnica celestial.

-¡NO LLEVO NI UN AÑO MUERTA Y YA ME ESTA BUSCANDO REEMPLAZO!-grito ella enfadada.

-Tranquila, tranquila.-dijo la señorita Selastraga-No puedes hacer nada para impedirlo, además forman linda pareja.

-¡¿Esa vulgar de Liane cerca de mi Melany?!-grito la mujer antes de tratar de liberarse con más fuerza.

-Oh señora, pero su esposo no hace nada malo, en realidad.

-¡ESTA SALIENDO CON UNA PUTA!-grito Betsy consiguiendo soltar un poco las sogas.

-Joven Pirripup, ya sabe que hacer.-comento la señorita Selastraga.

Pip formo una aguja en sus manos y la inyecto a la mujer, contenía un poco de morfina, lo cual permitió que la señora Donovan se relajara y dejara de moverse por un rato.

-Dentro de poco no podremos cuidarla.-comento la maestra cansada.

-Somos sus guías hasta que lleve aquí un año.-comento el joven niño.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puede simplemente despegarse de la vida.-comento la maestra.

-Bueno, es que ella tenía vida.-comento el joven Pip.

-Aja, mira quién habla.-comento la mujer en tono bromista-Me preocupa un poco en realidad todo esto… algo no me huele bien, creo que todo se está volviendo extraño…

-¿Cuándo algo que tenga que ver con South Park no se vuelve algo extraño?-pregunto el joven Pip irónicamente, recordando que la causa de su muerte fue: Una visita a la fábrica de caramelos ( y lo que paso después).

Continuara….

 **Notas de autor.-**

Ahora me concentre en mi especialidad: Dialogos :v/

Los que aun no entiendan hacía donde tira el fic… créanme, no quieren entenderlo, esta bien fumado el final xDDD

Invito a que teorizen que puede pasar (si quieren por PM o review) pero les aseguro que nadie sabe hacía donde quiero llegar :v

(Sí, fume xD) Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado las charlas, sobre todo la de Eric, super emocional :v

Dejen revew porfavor, sería todo, hasta la próxima.


	5. Contraataque

**Eric Donnovan**

 **Capítulo 5 Contraataque**

Era un hermoso día en el fantástico, horrendo, perfecto, putrefacto, lindo, estúpido, pueblo montañés, donde grandes eventos se estaban desarrollando, lo que no sabían los habitantes era lo que los causaba, una relación poco ordinaria y de la que solo los comprometidos estaban enterados.

Ya habían pasado una o dos semanas desde que el mundo estuvo al borde de la destrucción, gracias a ciertas palabras de un niño de doce años; era la mañana de un Lunes y como siempre la escuela llamaba al menor a estudiar.

-No quiero ir a la escuela…-anuncio el pequeño Eric.

-Pues tienes que ir calabacín.-le alentó su madre.

-Pero se van a burlar de mí.-exclamo el chico, después de todo desde que ambos adultos se besaron en la pizzería el rumor se había convertido en un fuego rápidamente, dentro de poco la mayoría de los adultos ya también sabían de los detalles de aquella relación; ni Liane ni Roger lo habían hecho publico, pero estaba claro que el pueblo los presionaba a que no estuvieran juntos, a diferencia de Tweek y Craig.

En el supermercado de la cuidad los adultos ya hacían bromas cuando uno de los dos salía de compras; en uno de esos días Roger estaba comprando lo necesario para su familia; se había topado con Randy quien le ofrecio unos boletos para un musical, Gerald le dio unos palmadas picaras en la espalda y Stuart lo miro decepcionado, cuando llego a la caja registradora .

-Buenos días, ¿Gusta donar un dólar?-pregunto el cajero, el cual era un hombre flaco y con cabellera color paja, se movía nerviosamente y se notaba sobre todo en su mano, su tono de voz era un poco chillón... Aunque a Roger le resulto familiar el sujeto.

-Por supuesto.-contesto el de lentes mientras le pagaba al cajero, al final de la transacción un hombre pelinegro, gordo y de voz chillona… extrañamente similar al mesero que les repartio una peculiar pizza, se ofreció a ayudarle con sus cosas al carro, el hombre rechazo rotundamente y parecía que tenía un poco de panico...

-Te lo dije Gacy, eso no lo hacen en los supermercados…-le reclamo el flaco.

-Mientras Kundy no se entere…-comento nervioso el gordo de bigote con su chillona voz.

-¿No me entere de que?-pregunto el hombre pelinegro, mucho más seguro de si mismo; Roger dejo caer algunas cosas para excusarse y seguir escuchando a esos hombres; algo le decía que tenía que seguir escuchandolos… de repente el pelinegro seguro de si mismo le recordó de cierta manera… no, no le recordo, era el mismo sujeto que los había atendido en la caja registradora de las pizzerías… y el gordo era el mesero… paramedico... Diablos, su cerebro comenzaba a doler.

-No… por favor.-dijo Gacy como niño pequeño mientras el pelinegro tomaba a sus otros dos "amigos" y les estiraba las narices para luego pegarles a ambos con la frente del contrario y rematar con dos coscorrones.

-Esos tipos están locos…-susurro Roger mientras caminaba lentamente a la salida volteando hacía los tres tipos, el pelinegro seguía golpeando a sus amigos, cuando llego a su carro arrojo a la parte trasera la compra y finalmente regreso a su casa sin mayor incidente.

Mientras tanto en la escuela Clyde se encontraba con sus amigos en la cafetería, Craig, Token, Tweek y Kevin.

-A este ritmo esos pendejos nos van a ganar…-comenzó a discutir Craig con su tono neutral.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Token sin entender.

-Bueno, ahora que David esta con ellos, eso incrementa su número a siete, nosotros seguimos siendo cinco.-explico el chico.

-Admito que Butters y David ya se adaptaron, pero dudo que Jimmy sea parte de ellos; aun no tienen suficiente confianza.- decidió Kevin.

-Aun así, hay que estar atentos, sobre todo para que no haya traiciones, especialmente tuyas, Clyde.-Craig le mostró el dedo medio.

-¿Yo?-se asusto el castaño y el resto también lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Sí, espero que no te encariñes con tu nuevo hermano y te unas a su grupo de amigos.-comento Craig.

-Ohh tú también.-espeto Clyde mientras se llevaba las manos al puente de la nariz-Ya lo he dicho, nuestros padres no son…

-Craig tiene razón Clyde, esos rumores son muy fuertes.-le dijo Token.

-Pero mi papa…yo…. Ahhh…-Clyde se frusto y llevo sus manos-Jodete Tucker.

-¡Hey! ¡No le hables así a mi amig…novio.-le dijo Tweek con un pequeño nervio, aunque se corrigió justo a tiempo, ya que Token y Kevin comenzaron a verlo molesto, después de tanto tiempo aun los habitantes seguían presionándolos para fingir noviazgo, diablos si ese pueblo tiene severo retraso mental.

-Como sea, dime Clyde ¿Qué se siente que tu padre engañe a tu madre con una puta?-pregunto Craig aun neutral.

-Sera puta, pero no le vio el jardín todo el pueblo, por cierto; si quieres mi papa tiene unas buenas tijeras de podar…-se mofo Clyde mordazmente y Kevin, Token y Tweek rieron al comentario del castaño.

-¿Acabas de defender a la mama de Cartman?-se asombro Craig en lugar de ofenderse, todos dieron crédito al detalle y volvieron a mirar a Clyde acusadoramente.

-Solo dinos si están saliendo.-le resto importancia Token mientras miraba de uno a otro lado sin saber a quien apoyar.

-Yo…-Clyde se quedo callado, miraba a sus amigos suplicante para no tener que decir nada.

-Lo que pensé, sí están saliendo.-termino hablando el chico del chulo.

A su vez en la mesa donde estaban sentados Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Jimmy y Butters los chicos también hablaban de distintos temas.

-Hola "amigos".-hablo David mientras se sentaba.

-¿Trajiste mi comida?-pregunto Cartman mientras sacaba su tableta celular y la abría en su blog "El fuerte critico".

-Sí, mi familia entera puso empeño en este burrito.-exclamo mientras reía, Kyle lo acompañaba.

Cartman tomo bocado del burrito sin darse cuenta de aquellas risas.

-Esto te dará algunos puntos extras Deivid.-termino diciendo Cartman.

-Es Dav... Come más burrito.-termino hablando el chico.

-Ja, cada vez me respetas más.-exclamo Cartman mientras le daba otra mordida al alimento en cuestión, a pesar de que Stan, Kenny y sobre todo Kyle trataron de molestar al gordo con el tema en cuestión este mostró una indiferencia glaciar… tanto temían encontrarse en su comida del día siguiente a sus padres picados en chili... así que decidieron parar de molestar a Eric.

Al final de cuentas la campana sonó y todos se estaban dirigiendo al salón de clases, para retomar las aburridas lecciones de Garrison, inutilidad completa.

Pero mientras sus hijos desperdiciaban el tiempo, el señor Donovan llegaba a su casa depues de pasar por el supermercado, dejo los víveres en sus respectivos puestos, hasta que alrededor de las once de la mañana el timbre sono y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, dos adultos tomaban afablemente un café en la casa del hombre.

-Bueno, supongo que te la debía.-exclamo el castaño mientras le daba el late a la mujer y sentaba junto a ella.

-…-la mujer parecía pensar mucho, había sido una semana dificil para ella, tener que soportar burlas cuando eres niño es una cosa, pero cuando creces y son de amigos cercano puede ser más doloroso de lo que aparenta, muchos olvidan que los adultos aun estan vivos, aun tienen sentimientos y aun pueden llorar por esas burlas inocentes, cosa que incluso los mismos adultos olvidaban.

-¿Sucede algo Liane?-pregunto el hombre.

-¿Crees que deberíamos seguir manteniendo todo esto en secreto?-pregunto la mujer mientras lo tomaba por las manos.

-No, también he estado escuchando los rumores, supongo que lo mejor será confirmarlos, además ya lo contamos a nuestros hijos, así que no veo manera alguna en que nos afecte.-contesto el hombre inocentemente.

-Supongo que tienes razón, somos adultos, que diablos.-dijo la mujer indiferente mientras se levantaba-No tenemos nada que temer.

Vaya error que cometieron, muchos lo consideraron incorrecto, incluso bastante precipitado que mantuvieran algo más alla de una amistad, el pueblo de South Park parecía no solo estar en contra, sino que también algunos se enojaron al enterarse de que los rumores eran verdaderos, las propias amigas de Liane parecían indecisas; siendo Sharon y Sheyla las únicas que la apoyaron, por algún extraño motivo Carol parecía muy racía a que aquella relación no se diera.

Ambos continuaron durante todo un mes recibiendo criticas, e insultos; incluso hacía sus hijos , a Clyde lo molestaban de sobre manera, burlándose de él; y con mayor razón a Cartman, lo cual era patético, pero quien sabe porque los ciudadanos se encontraban tan alterados con una simple pareja, era como si en el mismo aire se sintiera una indiferencia glaciar a la pareja.

Sin saber habían desatado una furia incontenible y temible con tan simple conversación.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!-grito la difunta Betsy en el cielo mientras se dirigía a lo que parecía unas oficinas, se adelanto hasta la más cercana, pudo encontrar en una placa metálica el nombre "Fred" inscrito, el ángel parecía preocupado al ver aquella furia, y tembló un poco; primero soltó su teclado y se preparo para hablar..

-¡Calmada!-le gritaba la señorita Selastraga mientras la tomaba por la cintura, el joven Pip la tomo de ambas piernas, pero la castaña aparto al pequeño con una poderosa patada y a la señorita Selastraga le diera un golpe en la cabeza tirándola al piso..

-Mi nombre es Betsy Donovan y…-la señorita Selastraga le tapo la boca recomponiéndose del golpe.

-Discúlpela, ella…-lo que no espero es que Betsy la empujara con todas sus fuerzas, alejándola un par de metros.

-¿Qué cree que hace usted?-se asustó el ángel al ver el movimiento tan cruel; no estaba acostumbrado a la violencia.

-¡Vuelvo a la Tierra!-exclamo la castaña autoritaria.

-Imposible, no se puede, señora usted esta muerta y su cadáver enterrado…-comenzó el ángel, mientras presionaba la tecla "seguridad" en su panel que tenía como escritorio, Besty aprecio todos y cada uno de los botones hasta que encontró uno que le llamo la atención. ("Volver")

-¿Para qué sirve este botón?-pregunto con una mal fingida inocencia.

-¡No! Este botón no es para lo que usted cree, permítame darle un panfleto donde instruimos que…-comenzó a cambiar de tema el ángel en cuestión, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡He tenido suficiente con panfletos! ¡Quiero volver!-le grito la mujer con un tono irreprochable.

-No se puede…va contra las reglas…-exclamo el Ángel mientras se hacía pequeño gracias a la intimidación de la señora Donovan.

-¡Pues este botón dice lo contrario!-exclamo la mujer apretando el botón, primero no sintió nada, pero luego se termino volviendo una luz brillante que salió disparada hacía abajo y recorría a gran velocidad el espacio, dirigiéndose hacía el planeta tierra, más específicamente el pueblo de South Park.

-No puede ser que esto pase de nuevo…-comento el Ángel unos segundos después dándose golpes en la mesa del escritorio y repitiendo-Quita la maldita tecla, quita la maldita tecla…

-¡¿Qué le ha pasado?!-pregunto asustado el joven ingles volviendo en sí y con un gran chichon en la cabeza.

-Ha vuelto a la Tierra.-exclamo el Ángel Fred-Diablos, ¿Por qué siempre me tocan los locos?

-No entiendo, su cuerpo esta enterrado…-exclamo la señorita Selastraga.

-Bueno…-el Ángel tenía que dar una larga explicación y lo mejor es que comenzara rápido, ambos muertos le prestaron atención mientras le contaba lo que pasó cuando Besty presiono el botón "volver".

Betsy abrió los ojos, una luz brillante la cegaba… estaba ¿En un quirófano?

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto asustada mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara.

-¡AHHHHHHH!-grito una mujer con bata mientras salía corriendo, la señora Donovan también se asusto pero guardo silencio.

-¿Quién es ella?-se pregunto Betsy mientras se sobaba la cabeza-¿Así que esto es volver a estar viva?-se pregunto mientras comenzaba a sentarse; definitivamente no recordaba lo que se sentía era como si todo fuera diferente.

La mujer miro de un lado a otro, sin duda alguna se encontraba en un hospital, más específicamente en la morgue, donde llevaban los cadáveres de los muertos… si ella había vuelto a vivir ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Se levanto y noto su desnudez… miro hacía abajo y lanzo un grito agudo.

-¿Cómo?-la señorita Selastraga no pudo procesar lo que les contó el Ángel.

-¡Ella ya no es ella!-grito rápido mientras miraba como la seguridad angelical se acercaba-¡Ustedes tienen que ir y regresarla!-les dijo rápidamente el ángel.

-¿Cómo sabremos quién es ella?-pregunto Pip, el cual se pudo dar una idea más clara de la situación.

-Bueno… cuando estén en sus nuevos cuerpos humanos se recuperaran de todas las heridas que tengan, comprueben que esten cerca el uno del otro, de preferencia tomense de la mano cuando presionen el boton; y cuando esten seguros contáctenme desde sus celulares… si tienen… sino busquen un celular, computadora, lo que sea y contacten conmigo... o igual yo intentare comunicarme con ustedes, no estarán en su mismo cuerpo, serán totalmente distintos y sus personalidades se adaptaran a las de las otras personas, pero hagan lo que hagan no revelen nada de esto a nadie que no sea Betsy….

-Prometido.-aseguro Pip.

-¿Tenemos que bajar?-pregunto la señorita Selastraga resignada.

-Es lo mejor para impedir que esa mujer cometa una locura y vuelva al cielo donde pertenece.-dicto el Angel-¡Pero dense prisa!

Pip y su maestra se vieron mutuamente sin estar muy seguros de lo que ocurría, pero decidieron que lo mejor era ayudar a Betsy, así que se tomaron de la mano y juntos presionaron el botón de "volver" y dos ases de luz salieron juntos hacía debajo de las nubes.

-Solo espero no meterme en grandes problemas por esto…-comento el Angel mientras miraba en su monitor a la mujer que causo todo el alboroto… bueno… mujer… ahmm…

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto un guardia de seguridad angelical que se acercaba al lugar-¿Fred? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-No, solo presione el botón para comprobar que funcionara.- mintió el susodicho, tal cual como Terry le había enseñado.

-Ahh...-el guardia cayo redondito en la mentira, así que solo suspiro y se largo-¡Si vuelves a hacer esa broma ire directamente con el Grande.-le grito a lo lejos refiriendose a Dios.

Bestsy se tomo de ambos lados de la cabeza mientras gritaba enojada.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que todo lo malo me pase?!-grito la mujer desesperada, bueno, la "mujer"-¿Cómo es posible que sea un jodido hombre?

El hombre miro su vello que crecía en varía partes de su cuerpo, su cabeza era calva a excepción de una bien formada barba castaña, de aspecto redondo y con kilos de más, sus piernas estaban a revosar de cabello y sus axilas totalmente descuidadas, sus cejas eran notorías, pecho al aire y (gracias a su suerte) era la parte menos lanuda del cuerpo; tenía un miembro varonil y manos fuertes y ásperas, definitivamente era muy diferente el ser hombre a ser mujer… pero lo más extraño para la mujer era que no tenía ni un solo recuerdo de el cuerpo que ahora habitaba.

A su vez en un accidente de coche fatal, dos adolescentes despertaban adoloridos…

-¿Señorita Selastraga?-pregunto un adolescente mientras miraba enfrente suya, el joven Pip se encontraba dentro de un auto el cual había sufrido un choque importante, le dolía la cabeza, pero la herida parecía sanada, a su lado una linda mujer también despertaba y salía de un trance.

-¿Dónde estamos joven Pirrup?-pregunto la ahora joven señorita Selastraga, ahora en el cuerpo de una chica de dieciseis años.

-Ohouh…-Pip miro el accidente de choques donde se encontraban, de la nada su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Primero que nada…-era la voz de Fred-¡Salgan de ese jodido carro! Antes de que llegue la policia.

Continuara…

 **Notas de autor.-**

 **Esperon que les gustara el mindfuck que les hice :v/ Enserio, les dije que esta trama era una locura xDDD Y créanme cuando les digo que cosas más locas van a ocurrir.**

 **Si entendieron todo este sin sentido bueno, que bueno que lo hicieron, por otro lado si no entendieron es que no vieron "Drop Dead Diva" no los culpo, es un programa que vi porque era La ley y el Orden light, osea lo de abogados mezclado con angeles y… bueno, ya saben locura xD**

 **Espero les este gustando a donde va la trama... bueno, a donde pretende ir, creanme les esperan otros 4 mindfucks de capitulos minimo xD**

 **Dejen review si quieren saber como diablos terminara todo esto… xD**


	6. Ángeles en la Tierra

**Eric Donnovan**

 **Capítulo 6 Ángeles en la Tierra**

El joven Pip cerró su nuevo celular, era una especie de Smarthpone de buena calidad, el cual no reconoció (murió antes de interesarse en ese tipo de cosas), en la foto de fondo tenía a un tipo bastante atractivo, pelinegro y con peinado Navy Crop; piel bronceada y perfecta, además de una musculatura considerable para su edad, la cual era retratada por una camisa pegada al cuerpo, con un short deportista y tennis blancos.

-Ah… Creo que me toco un idiota…-comento Pip mientras abría la puerta con facilidad-Un idiota fuerte, y usted ¿Señorita Selastraga?-comento mientras saltaba al otro lado del coche y le abría la puerta

-Por favor joven Pirrup, si me sigue llamando así van a sospechar, solo llámeme Diane.-comento una joven de dieciséis años, con un cuerpo casi perfecto, cabello castaño y lacio, usaba una diadema negra y vestía de una blusa celeste corta, minifalda y zapatillas sin calcetas.

-Se-se-s-e-Señorita… Diane…-comento Pip babeando por el cuerpo de la mujer sin poder evitar sonrojarse; la tomo por la mano con delicadeza y le ayudo a salir.

-¡Vámonos!-la joven señorita Selastraga lo tomo de la mano al adolescente embobado y lo saco del asfalto, escondiéndose en unos arbustos a la vez que unas sirenas sonaban y las patrullas de policía llegaban.

La policía encontró en la autopista dos automóviles, uno vacio y otro con una familia de cuatro muertos; lo extraño era que el conductor del coche vacio debía ser un hijo de puta muy suertudo para salir vivo después de tan fatal accidente, las noticias al día siguiente no paraban de hablar sobre el tema y en un motel un poco alejado del pueblo una televisión era encendida contando aquellas mismas noticias.

-Joven Pirrup no me deja dormir, apegue la televesión…-exclamo la señorita…joven…Selastraga… exclamo Diane.

-Diane,-a Pip por algún motivo se le volvía sencillo llamar a la ex-maestra por su nombre-si ya son las tres de la tarde…-al decir esto la maestra se levanto (aun con la ropa del día anterior) y abrió la ventana, dejando entrar todo el Sol.

-Oh, veo que tiene razón.-exclamo formalmente mientras se frotaba los ojos-Por algún motivo tengo bastante sueño.-dicho esto lanzo un bostezo y se estiro.

-Por cierto Diane, ya que yo tengo que hablarte ahm… tan informalmente e ignoro mi sentido de caballero…-¿Ese era Pip hablando? No, enserio ¿Es Pip?-¿No crees que deberías llamarme por mi nombre? Se vería raro que me llamaras joven Pirrup cuando tengo un par de años más que usted…tu…ahh mi cabeza…

*(Nota importante al final)-Sí, he pensado lo mismo, hablarnos al tu por tu.-explico Diane-Pero todos te conocían como Pip y puede que alguien lo relacione…

-Solo llámeme Philip, Diane.-el joven se estaba avergonzando.

-Bien, Philip; tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, para empezar contactemos con el idiota de Fred…-dicho esto Diane tomo el teléfono del cuarto y se concentro en el Ángel en cuestión; ese sistema era el llamado celestial, ya que en las nubes no tenían cables telefónicos, ni números; la solución era simple, el que marcaba al contrario solo debía de concentrarse en el otro ente celestial y un teléfono se materializaría frente al usuario (en caso de que no tenga un teléfono en aquel momento).

Fred se hallaba en su oficina atendiendo el papeleo típico celestial.

-Sadamm Hussein tiene un nuevo cargamento de bombas, otro que dice que el Apocalipsis llegara dentro de poco… Dios mio, no pueden grabarse en la cabeza que tienen que prepararse hasta (Fecha censurada por Dios, no enserio trate de ponerla pero siempre pasaba esto: ###), vaya trabajo que tiene uno que hacer para calmar tanta gente muerta… Era mucho más fácil cuando solo los mormones entraban al cielo.-dicho esto se dio un fuerte golpe contra la mesa y solto un suspiro de decepción, para su mala suerte esa "paz" que estaba llevando fue interrumpida por su teléfono de cable que comenzó a sonar-Oficinas celestiales ¿Diga?

-¿Fred?-pregunto la voz de una joven adolescente.

-Al habla, ¿Con quién tengo el placer?-pregunto el ángel mientras abria una bolsa de papitas.

-¡Con Diane Selastraga! Quiero saber ¡¿Por qué no llamaste ayer?!-grito la adolescente histérica.

-Bueno… les dije que escaparan de la policía…-recordó Fred.

-¡Si y luego no volviste a hablar!-le recrimino Pip mientras se sentaba del otro lado del teléfono de la Señorita Selastraga joven…Diane...

-Bueno… es que he estado ocupado en algunos casos y…-comenzó a explicarse Fred.

-¡Nada de eso!-gritaron los dos adolescentes molestos.

-Estamos metidos en esto porque no fuiste capaz de detener a la señorita Betsy.-exclamo Pip.

-¿La han visto enfadada? ¡Es una fiera!-se asusto Fred.

-¡¿Crees que eso es una fiera?!-Diane salió por la extensión telefónica y tomo a Fred del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos-¡AHORA nos vas a decir que carajos debemos de hacer!-le grito Diane mientras lo zarandeaba al ángel y al terminar salió de la parte baja del teléfono celestial.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Philip.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto ella.

-Olvídalo.- prefirió evitar el tema el menor el hecho de que la chica entro en el teléfono amenazando al ángel…

-Bien, bien… Este es el plan….-comenzo a explicar Fred.

Era simple, la señora Donovan aparentemente al no querer volver perdió la conexión con el cielo y por lo tanto el ángel no tuvo tiempo para saber su nombre, lo único que les pudo dar a los chicos fue la descripción del sujeto y el hecho de que se hallaba en la morgue cuando despertó; el problema era que encontrar a Betsy era lo "sencillo", puesto que ella podía cambiar su aspecto, además quedaba el hecho de convencerla de volver al cielo y dejar los cuerpos en los cuales ahora se encontraban para que sus almas descansaran nuevamente en el firmamento.

-Bastante sencillo.-ironizo Philip-Paso uno, encontrar a una lunática en el cuerpo de un hombre que se escapo de un angel, paso dos convencer a esa lunática de volver al cielo.

La señorita Selastraga adolescente…Diane, miro a Pip con una expresión de desconcierto, en el poco tiempo que lo conoció nunca pensó que Philip pudiera ser alguien tan… aberrante.

-Nunca dije que sería sencillo.-le dijo el ángel fastidiado.

-Perdone, no fue mi intención.

-No te preocupes, parece que ocupaste el cuerpo de un adolescente respondón, en parte no fue tu culpa, sino la aptitud que tenía el cuerpo donde habitabas.-lo justifico el ángel, a lo cual Pip le sonrio tímidamente al teléfono-Pero que no se repita jovencito.

Como ya más no podían hacer lo único que le resto a Fred fue darles la bendición y (gracias a más amenazas por Diane) un buen follón de billetes para que ellos se compraran ropa más decente que la que llevaban puesta y pudieran realizar las operaciones básicas como comer y pagar la renta del motel.

Una vez terminado esas transiciones ambos jóvenes salieron al centro comercial en busca de ropa decente, Pip deseaba dejar de usar aquella ropa tan informal y poco caballerosa, además de ese peinado tan ridículo.

Por otro lado la joven señorita Selastraga…Diane... Volvio a la falda, aunque un poco más moderna que la que tenía viva que le llegaba a los pies, a pesar de que dejo su blusa celeste con una falda que le llegaba apenas a las rodillas y se recogió el cabello, dejo la diadema negra.

Pip en cambio se dio todo un cambio de aspecto y retomo vestimenta ingles, aunque un poco más jovial, se compro un traje *(2) café claro, elegante, con camiseta blanca por dentro, pantalones cafes del mismo color que el saco y unos tenis blancos; se corto un poco el cabello castaño y lo dejo revuelto pero estilizado.

-¿Tenis?-se mofo Diane cuando ambos se reunieron después de comprar ropa.

-No me alcanzo para más el dinero.-exclamo Philip.

Ambos decidieron comer algo en el centro comercial rápidamente y después de eso ir a la residencia Cartman y sobre todo a la Donovan para prevenir cualquier posible ataque por parte del sujeto en el cual se había transformado Betsy.

-Es solo una mujer celosa.-comento Philip mientras le daba el primer bocado a su hamburguesa-¿Qué tanto daño puede hacer?

/

-Clyde ¿Puedes traer el correo del buzón?-le pregunto su padre mientras bajaba de su cuarto, donde se había encontrado viendo televisión y perdiendo el tiempo en aquel día domingo que tenía libre.

-Por supuesto.-comento el castaño menor, aun lo molestaban en la escuela y eso lo molestaba, pero lo cierto era que estaba comenzando a agradarle la señora Cartman por todas las veces en las que salían ambas familias a distintos lugares para que los adultos tambien pudieran convivir con los niños.*(3)

Aunque de Eric no podía decir lo mismo, resultaba todo un fastidio el que todo el mundo los llamara "hermanos", podrían ambos ser castaños… pero las similitudes terminaban ahí; Eric Cartman era de todo y aun después de que llevaban dos meses conociéndose simplemente seguía siendo un hijo de puta con Clyde y su hermana, a pesar de que las bromas que trataba de hacerle a la pequeña Melany le salían del tiro por la culata, en una ocasión intento darle una lata de gaseosa agitada, pero cuando Melany abrió torpemente se asusto por el ruido del gas y la soda se derramo sobre la cara de Cartman.

Pero eso no era lo importante, en aquel momento debía conentrarse en tomar el correo y entregárselo a su padre, aunque cuando salió al asfalto noto como si una mirada lo estuviera siguiendo, al voltear de uno a otro lado Clyde no encontró a nadie, así que solo se encogió de hombros y tomo el correo; pero al darse la vuelta tuvo esa sensación nuevamente y ya sin siquiera pensarlo tomo carrerar hasta la puerta de su casa, cerrando con llave.

Ya dentro de su casa solto un suspiro de satisfacción y comenzó a revisar el correo que recibieron aquel día; aunque realmente al principio solo encontró lo de siempre, pagos y anuncios; pero casi al final uno de los sobres sin remitente decía: "para Clyde."

¡Era una carta! ¿Una carta? "Que primitivo."-penso despectivametne el castaño, puesto que en el mundo moderno una carta es algo relativamente inútil, pero de todos modos dejo el correo en el descanso que tenía para comer y sostuvo la suya propia, rompió el sello y tomo una hoja arrugada, con una letra común y corriente; se encontraba escrito un simple párrafo.

" _Clyde, soy yo, soy mama ahora por favor lee esta carta atentamente, no le muestres esta carta a nadie, el traidor de tu padre me está engañando con la puta sucia de Liane Cartman, discúlpame dulzura, pero sabes que es verdad; hay una forma de detenerlo y esa es simple Clyde, mátalo, mátalos a él y a ella, sé que puedes hacerlo Clyde; confío en ti._

 _Con cariño, mama"_

-¿Qué carajos?-Clyde palideció y se desmayo, aunque en su mente resonaron las palabras-"No es un mal plan".

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de autor.-**

 **Bien, no sé como me los arreglo para que cada capítulo salga más loko que el anterior, aunque este final no fue tan WTF xD Pero creo que si están leyendo para este grado les debe de gustar como va la trama y si no les gusta existen las reviews y Pms, ahí me comunican que no les agrada ;)**

 ***Primera nota e importante… Bueno como se lo imaginaron, y si no lo hicieron …Lol xD; en fin, como se imaginaron PipxSelastraga is real :v Okay, sé que no es la pareja principal, pero… no sé, creo que ambos quedarían bien xD Más que nada porque ambos son unos rechazados que murieron injustamente, y encontraron confort con el otro en el cielo :v**

 **Espero no les moleste esta Super Pareja Crack (Sigo diciendo que mis parejas son de las más raras… con solo mencionar KylexWendy, ButtersxBebe, LianexRoger, ToallinxToken, SelastragaxPip y las que faltan xD)**

 ***Segunda nota lo del traje de Pip, básicamente si vieron Doctor Who imaginen al decimo doctor, y si no lo vieron (¡Veanlo!) busquen la imagen en google y no sé… imagínenselo adolescente xD**

 ***Tercera nota, esto es como votación; puedo describirles algunas citas (y hacer un capítulo dedicado a eso, sin mucha estupidez de por medio… bueno no tanta xD) algo así como una de los dos adultos solos, otra con los niños; pero bajo mi punto de vista prefiero que eso quede a su imaginación, pero si ustedes dicen, "Queremos más desarrollo de pareja"; pues tendrán un poco más de desarrollo; si van bien y les gusta como va el fic pues se queda así y esa es la votación.**

 **Dejen review si les gusto y ya casi este fic va a llegar a su tramo final esperando que por favor sean solo 10 caps y no me tenga que extender más, a menos claro que quieran que desarrolle más la pareja, (en cuyo caso serían 12 caps), así que porfavor comenten ^^**

 **Como siempre les agradezco por tomarse la molestia de leer.**


	7. Inician los verdaderos problemas

_**Eric Donovan**_

 **Capítulo 7 Inician los verdaderos problemas**

Era otro lindo viernes por la noche, los niños jugaban en sus consolas, los menores veían a sus yotubers favoritos y los adultos se relajaban en un asiento con un periódico a la mano, o en una cama muy juntitos; a su vez los aliens grises de ojos negros observaban atentamente el comportamiento humano.

-Muu muuu.-hablo uno de ellos a otro de los suyos, checando una tableta portátil y entregándosela a su otro compañero.

-Muuuu.-contesto su compañero viendo el contenido-¡MU MU MU!-siguio alarmado mostrando la tableta, esta contenía una fotografía explicita.

Ambos comenzaron a gritar mientras activaban la alarma y una luz roja se activaba por el recinto, los aliens de todos lados salían corriendo y gritando desesperados.

-¡¿Qué carajos ocurre aquí?!-pregunto un taco parlante a la vez que cagaba una bolita de helado.

-MU MUUU MUUUUUU.-grito un alien levantando los brazos y dando saltos.

-Oh carajo, están trabados de nuevo en idioma vaca terrestre.-el taco se llevo la mano a la frente en una clara frustración mientras tomaba un control remoto de TV y cambiaba de idioma, el siguiente idioma de la lista era perro:

-Guaf, guaf…-segundo idioma japonés-ボスは私たちはあなたを必要とします (Bosu wa watashitachi wa anata o hitsuyō to shimasu)-volvio a presionar el botón para que el idioma saliera Igbo-na e nwere nsogbu.-otra vez presiono el botón y le toco el idioma español-La leche tío es una ostia increíble, la onda vital a todos gas es peor que el lobezno de don pepe y los globos…-rápidamente cambio de sub-sección para terminar en el español mexicano-No mames pinche wey, la virgencita, rézale a la virgencita…-de nuevo presiono el botón de sub-sección-¿Entendió lo que le dije jefe?-ahora hablo refinadamente y con un acento ingles elegante.

El taco lanzo un suspiro de decepción, pero conservo la calma y suspiro lentamente mientras trataba de no perder la calma.

-Ohh… Deberá perdonarnos jefe, esa máquina traductora universal siempre se queda trabada en vaca terrícola.-dicho esto el alienígena rio-Como sea, no hay tiempo que perder, ¡Lo hicieron! ¡Lo hicieron! Ahora todo el planeta está condenado, que digo el planeta, el universo entero podría correr peligro.

-Son solo humanos ¿Por qué no los detienen? ¿Los matan o algo por el estilo?-pregunto el taco mientras cagaba un poco más de helado.

-Porque esa ciudad está protegida por un campo de fuerzas impenetrable, por más que intentamos enviar cualquier arma o dispositivo es inutilizado, joder, incluso las cámaras parecen que no quieren funcionar del todo ahí.-le aseguro el alien gris.

-¡Diablos!-exclamó el taco-Solo nos queda rezar, de todas formas esto se volverá un hit, olvida ayudar a los humanos con esos problemas estúpidos de Francia y Siria, babosadas, esta pareja en South Park, Colorado es más importante, a partir ahora seremos recordados como los camarógrafos que salvaron o destruyeron el universo.

*(Na.-La opinión de los alienígenas no refleja la del autor, que tiene un sentido del humor muy oscuro :,u)

-Si el universo se destruye ¿Cómo seremos recordados?-pregunto el ente gris.

-¡No hagas más preguntas y encuentra como bajar a ese pueblito! Mientras tanto, graben todo lo que hagan esa jodida pareja.-el taco ordeno al resto de los alienígenas y estos obedecieron tecleando en sus computadoras signos irreconocibles para la raza humana.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra, se reunieron en la residencia Donovan dos familias que ya se frecuentaban desde hace tiempo, los dos menores estaban separados por la pequeña Melany, a la vez que Liane y Roger se encontraban más cerca el uno del otro, se tomaban de la mano recargados encima de la mesa y Clyde no podía quitar la vista de aquella unión.

-"Mátalos."-en su cabeza resonaron aquellas palabras.

-Vaya que está tardando la comida tailandesa.-comento Roger mirando el reloj-¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo les va en la escuela?-pregunto a los dos chicos.

-Mal.-contestaron ambos, aunque Clyde tenía sacos en los ojos y se apreciaba un pequeño tic en su retina derecha.

-¿Por qué?-ahora le tocaba a Liane preguntarles a los menores.

-Bueno… Es que nos siguen llamando hermanitos.-termino diciendo Clyde mientras miraba al piso avergonzado, el tic en su ojo se volvió más intenso.

-Oh Clyde, ya te he dicho solo ignóralos.-le comento su padre.

-¿Y tu calabacín?-pregunto la mujer ya que su hijo no quería hablar.

-No… Ahh, no sé qué le pasa a este mundo, le dispararon a un chico en el gimnasio.-les conto Eric.

-Bueno calabacín, hay gente mala en este mundo, pero no debes de preocuparte, a ese oficial incompetente ya lo despidieron.-le afirmo su madre para calmarlo.

-Eso me preocupa, él era bueno.-aseguro Cartman.

-Le disparo a David.-le recordó Clyde.

-Sí, pero Deivid era latino, eso está bien.-afirmo Cartman-Si un blanco le dispara a un latino está bien, ellos no tienen los mismo derechos que nosotros.

-¡Eric! ¿Quién te dijo eso?-le exigió saber su madre.

-El señor Garrison.-contesto el chico.

El timbre sonó indicando que la comida había llegado, el señor Donovan se levanto a recibir y pagar la comida, camino hasta el pomo de su casa pensando en lo que acababa de decir Eric… Sabía que el hijo de Liane podía ser algo racista, pero nunca sospecho que a ese nivel…

-Son veinte con cincuenta.-hablo un hombre con cabellera paja y con salsa de tomate cubriéndole el traje de trabajador.

-Sí, gracias… ¿Cuál es su nombre?-le pregunto el señor Donovan mientras sacaba el dinero.

-Me dicen Dumet.-afirmo el rubio mientras recibía el dinero-Gracias por ordenar a nuestra compañía.

-El placer es mio, tienen comida deliciosa y…-de repente el castaño se dio cuenta de algo, ese mismo sujeto había sido el cajero de aquella vez cuando fue al supermercado y el enfermero burlón cuando Liane y él iniciaron la relación-Yo lo conoz…

-Ups, me tengo que ir, que tenga noches buenas.-el tipo se alejo corriendo.

Roger volvió a la cocina con las bolsas cargadas de comida, aun pensando en que ese sujeto parecía tener más de un trabajo, y no era el único… algo raro sucedía alrededor de toda aquella locura, pero dejo de lado esos pensamientos cuando comenzó a sacar unas pequeñas cajas, seis en total.

-Rollitos de primavera para Liane.-la mujer los tomo con ganas y agradeció al hombre con una amable sonrisa-Ensalada de carne para Clyde.-su padre le paso la comida y el castaño se limito a aceptarla-Cajita feliz tailandesa, oh, tienes suerte te toco una figurita de acción de Sulak Siravaksa.-le dijo su padre pasándole un pequeño muñeco de un hombre rechoncho y de expresiones robustas, con una entrada muy notoria de calva en la frente-Y finalmente dos raciones de Pinchitos de cerdo para Eric.-le paso dos cajas grandes al chico de abrigo rojo.

-Oh genial, comida, al fin.-Cartman abrió la caja hambriento.

-Eric, ¿Cómo se dice?-pregunto su madre.

-Ahh como sea, terminemos con esto, gr…-pero no pudo continuar porque una luz celestial fue abierta y de esta Jesus de Nazaret bajo hasta flotar encima de la mesa.

-Creo que ya saben que vine a impedir.-hablo el ente sagrado con aura divina.

-Debe aprender modales.-se mostro firme Liane.

-Hija mia, creo que no lo entiendes, una cosa es que Eric Cartman se disculpe, pero agradecer podría dañar el delicado equilibrio del espacio y el tiempo.-afirmo el ser celestial.

-Mhh… Está bien, Eric puedes comer.-al decir esto el castaño ignorando al salvador de los cristianos flotando comenzó a tragar su plato.

-Por favor, desistan de esos intentos de volverlo bueno, el mundo como lo conocemos necesita permanecer en equilibrio y paz.-al decir esto la misma luz bajo del techo y se llevo a Jesús flotando, pero este al subir se dio un golpe con la lámpara del techo-¡Oh maldita lámpara de mierda!-se froto la nuca y derritió con su visión laser la lámpara para luego salir flotando al reino celestial.

-Bien...-Clyde fue el primero en hablar-¿Alguien se entero de que la campaña electoral de Garrison está ganando terreno?-pregunto Clyde quien intentaba dejar de pensar en la extraña escena que acababan de ver.

Lo que las familias no sabían era que alguien los vigilaba desde las lejanías con unos binoculares y bien oculto se encontraba Betsy Donovan… bueno el cuerpo del hombre que Besty ocupaba dentro de él… dejémoslo en Betsy.

El hombre se rasco el mentón distrayéndose, aun tenía la barba y pecho poblados debido a que no le alcanzo el dinero para unos rastrillos; después de todo se complico desde que había decidido volver:

 _Flashback_

El confundido Betsy Donovan salto de la cama metálica y noto como un ardor en sus piernas, nada fuera de lo normal, en la mesa encontró algunos objetos punzantes para diseccionar los cadáveres de la morgue, tomo un cuchillo fino y se acerco a la salida aun desnudo, no tenía intención de que algo tan simple impidiera la realización de sus planes.

Camino por un par de pasillos hasta que al final de uno de estos escucho una voz distante que se acercaba, esta parecía estar tarareando alguna especie de melodía ("Vamos gente, vamos gente…") creyó escuchar, pero ese no era el punto, cuando Betsy lo ataco noto que era un estudiante de enfermería, no mucho mayor de los veinte años, voz chillona y cabello pelinegro; Betsy hablo con una voz gruesa y varonil:

-Dame tu bata.-le ordeno para poder ponerse una prenda sosteniendo el objeto punzante cerca del chico.

-¡No! ¡Todo menos la bata! ¡Por favor!-le grito el estudiante-¡Toma! ¡Las llaves de mi casa, mi cartera, mi cuenta bancaria, mi gato, -mientras hablaba le lanzaba los objetos a Betsy y el gato salió maullando de manera alterada- mi novia, mi auto y mi carta especial de Yugioh que me costó dos mil dólares, pero no la bata, todo menos la bata!

-Está bien, está bien, acepto tu ofrenda.-termino diciendo Betsy tomando todos los objetos personales del chico-Excepto a tu novia, quédatela.-el hombre le lanzo a la joven-Ahh y este cartoncito, también quédatelo.-le lanzo la carta de dos mil dólares, los ojos del asaltado se iluminaron mientras recuperaba su segunda posesión más valiosa y la abrazaba con cariño.

-¿Sabes? Estoy yo aquí.-le dijo ardida la novia.

-No interrumpas nuestro momento especial.-respondió el chico mientras arrullaba a la carta.

Después de aquella experiencia la mujer/hombre decidió ir a la casa del susodicho y saqueo lo que pudo para sobrevivir, tomo una tienda de campaña que tenía el joven y salió directamente a la parte de la zona residencial que colindaba con el bosque, en esta se estableció con una vista a la casa Donovan y desde aquel día espiaba los movimientos, lo único malo es que sospechaba que si era vista por alguien más la enviarían de regreso al cielo, y ella cuido de evitar aquello, incluso le mando una carta secreta a Clyde.

 _Fin Flashback_

Ahora miraba con rabia y celos como los cinco integrantes de aquella casa comían y hasta parecían pasar un buen rato, menos Eric, el resto bien podría haber sido una bonita familia, esto en lugar de alegrarla la hizo enfurecer a unos altos niveles que la obligaron a soltar los binoculares, si seguía oculta no lograría nada y sabía que debía de hacer algo… pero no entendía que.

Pero ella no sabía que en el fondo del infierno un ente escuchaba su ruego y estaba dispuesto a ayudarle para conseguir un objetivo mutuo:

Terminar con aquella pareja.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de autor.-** __ **Insisto, los aliens no reflejan mi opinión, solo fue humor negro; pero siendo sincero, cosas peores pasan a diario en el mundo, no estoy feliz de que pasara, pero tampoco estoy deprimido, ni apoyo que todas esas estupideces que están llevando acabo en Europa, de hecho si me leen y están halla o conocen a algún europeo directa o indirectamente relacionado, le deseo lo mejor; y tambien para los de medio oriente, pero veo más difícil que alguien de medio oriente me vea, ellos no tienen internet :(**

 **Espero les haya gustado el fic por donde va, porque esto se va a poner picante… Son demasiados personajes xD Bien esto podría ser un long fic, pero prevaleceré y lo dejare como Short fic, así tenga que sobrecargar los capítulos xD**

 **Este sin duda es el mejor cap que he hecho hasta el momento, bajo mi punto de vista, pero esto depende totalmente del lector, osea tú ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gusto?**

 **Dejen Review y Nos vemos en el siguiente cap :D**


	8. El peor de los demonios

_**Eric Donnovan**_

 **Capítulo 8 El peor de los demonios**

-Daine levántate.-le dijo el joven mayor Pip.

-Nooooo…-se quejo la joven señorita Selastraga como toda una floja y zambulléndose en el sueño profundo, su sentido del trabajo duro había desaparecido en su nuevo cuerpo adolescente el cual demandaba unas 14 horas de sueño al día… como mínimo. Además de que conservaba ek viejo habito de no llevar sostén.

-Tenemos que seguir con la investigación para volver al cielo.-hablo el chico levantándola-Y por el amor de Dios, ponte el jodido sostén…-se tapo la boca-Lo siento señorita Selas…

-No hay problema Philip, solo que no se repita esa muestra de vocabulario.-hablo refinadamente la adolescente.

Los dos chicos continuaban dueños del pequeño motel, sus investigaciones de Betsy no los llevaban a ningún lado, exceptuando a tres posibles sospechosos, uno de ellos gordo y con voz chillona, otro de ellos pelinegro y alguien que aparentaba estar muy seguro de si mismo; el ultimo delgado, rubio y con una mirada tonta; ninguno de ellos concordaba con la apariencia que les había dado Fred, pero eran los únicos hombres que tenían tanto contacto con la pareja en cuestión.

A su vez las cosas para Liane y Roger mejoraban, a pesar de que la mayoría del pueblo se negaba rotundamente a su relación pero eso no frenaría a los enamorados, la cosa era que incluso sus propios hijos comenzaban a ponese en contra, Clyde se mostraba distante de su padre y Cartman se comportaba peor de lo usual.

Entre tantos conflictos un día la pareja decidió darse un tiempo a solas en otra cita romántica; aquella vez para variar se encontraron en la feria local, dejando a sus hijos a mercer de una niñera…

-Vengan acá mojones.-les grito Shelley molesta a los dos castaños; Clyde obedeció casi instantáneamente mientras que Cartman solo se quedo quieto en su lugar.

-¿Por qué debería ir?-espeto el gordo, ganándose un golpe de Shelley que lo mando a volar hasta el cuadro de su casa.

-Porque si no obedecen se van a llevar varios golpes como esos.-le amenazo Shelley-Una…-sin más tiempo por perder Eric se acomodo al lado de Clyde casi militarmente con un sonido de Boing-Bien, subirán a su habitación y no harán ruido mientras Melany y yo jugamos videojuegos y comemos helado.-ordeno la chica.

-¿Por qué ella puede hacer eso?-se pregunto Cartman.

-¡Porque yo lo digo!-le respondió Shelley de malos modos-Ahora ¡SUBAN!

Los chicos no necesitaron escuchar la orden dos veces para salir corriendo derecho a la habitación del pequeño Eric Cartman, cerrando con seguro el candado de esta.

-¿Por qué tu hermana siempre consigue lo que quiere?-pregunto Cartman refiriéndose al hecho de que estaba comenzando a sospechar que Melany no era tan inocente como aparentaba, no solo no se le podían hacer bromas, sino tambien siempre que quería algo lo obtenía.

-Así es ella.-afirmo Clyde-Una bruja.-ambos rieron al mismo tiempo.

-No tanto como la hermana del marica de Stan.-rio Cartman y Clyde lo tuvo que acompañar, más por el insulto a Shelley que al de Stan.

Los dos se sentaron frente al ordenador y comenzaron a jugar por turnos… bueno Cartman tenía turnos dobles, pasado un rato Clyde se encontraba en racha.

-¡Mata! ¡Mata! ¡Mata!-gritaba el castaño al valiente soldado que dirigía y esas palabras se mezclaron con sus pensamientos-"Mátalos".-le ordenaba nuevamente aquella carta-"Debe haber alguna otra manera."-reclamo el chico.

-¿Clyde? ¿Come vergas?-Cartman trataba de hacer reaccionar a Clyde quien estaba en trance-Puta madre, ya lo perdimos.

-Oh, ¡No! ¡No lo hare!-le grito Clyde a la pantalla antes de levantarse y lanzar los cascos a la cama del castaño.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa?-pregunto Eric mirando a la puerta para asegurarse que Shelley no tratara de entrar a golpearlos.

-Yo… yo… ahg…-grito Clyde-Mi mama me hablo.

-Pon tu celular en modo avión.

-¡No idiota! ¡Me hablo de verdad!

-Clyde, ¿Crees que me vas a ver la cara de idiota? Tu madre esta muerta, no puede hablar.-se mofo Cartman.

-Ella me mando una carta… y me dijo como acabar la relación de nuestros padres.-dijo el castaño.

Cartman arqueo un poco la ceja para expresar cierto interés y presto mayor atención para ver que decía el contrario, en vista que lo que esperaba una respuesta se vio forzado a formular:

-Clyde deja de decir pendejadas y quítate, es mi jodido turno.-le grito Cartman empujándolo del asiento.

Huelga decir que Clyde no volvió a tomar el PC para ningún turno.

Mientras tanto en la feria del condado los ciudadanos celebraban de un lado a otro, bailaban al son de las canciones, subían emocionados a las atracciones, veneraban a la vaca antorcha gigante para que trajera buen ganado.

Los dos adultos pasaron un rato disimuladamente entre atracción y atracción, Liane comía una paleta de caramelo gigante mientras se mantenía pegada al brazo de Roger cerca del muelle, ambos adultos respiraban el fresco aire de las montañas en aquella esplendida noche. Había tantos ciudadanos en los alrededores que una "pareja" de adolescentes no fue la gran cosa.

-Oh mira un juguetito, cómpramelo Philip.-le dijo la castaña al adolescente.

-No.-le respondió secamente el joven Philip hastiado por la actitud de la chica.

También por los alrededores cierto hombre de barba azabache y de nula cabellera que vigilaba a la pareja en cuestión desde las sombras, su vestimenta rudimentaria era conformada por unos abrigos que le cubrían toda su porquería exterior.

-¡El tiro! ¡El tiro señores!-les lanzo un hombre gordo de uno de los tantos puestos que había en aquel lugar.

-Hola Gacy.-saludo Roger recordando el nombre del tipo.

-¿Qué?-el gordo se puso más palido que la propia cera y se desmayo.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?-pregunto Liane sin saber del tema que los rodeaba-¿Y que diablos le paso? ¡¿Por qué se desmayo?!-se agacho para ayudar al sujeto.

-Disculpeme señorita.-se excuso un trabajador del lugar tomando la fregueta y limpiando el cuerpo de Gacy, el hombre era delgado y con cabellera paja.

-Hola Dummet.-saludo Roger nuevamente.

-¡Me descubrió!-su cabeza ancha exploto.

Liane Cartman abrió la boca desconcertada por lo que acababa de ver, pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntar nada pues entro un hombre pelinegro y seguro de si mismo.

-Muy bien, parece que se siente valiente para iniciar un juego señor Donnovan.-hablo el pelinegro.

-Tal vez Kundy.-el castaño se mostro valiente y cruzo sus brazos.

Aquellos tres sujetos parecían perseguirlo durante tanto tiempo que no solo se conocía los nombres sino que tambien las actitudes que estos tomaban y en sus multiples experiencias noto como aquel hombre que tenía frente suya era el líder de esos tres…chiflados.

Algo era seguro, Roger estaba a punto de averiguar el secreto que estos tres encerraban y lo iba a hacer aquella misma noche.

-¿Roger que esta ocu…?-comenzó Liane.

-No, no, nada querida.-le respondió Roger.

Sentados en una banca y tomados de la mano estaban Philip y Selastraga, la mujer abrazaba un peluche gigante, mientras que Pip miraba atentamente la situación, se preguntaba cual era la identidad de aquellos tres sujetos; estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamiento que no noto como un hombre de cuarenta años con barba y pelo en pecho se acercaba a la pareja.

-Ahh… Creo que nos has descubierto.-aseguro el pelinegro-¡Felicidades! Lo que no sabes es que…

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI ESPOSO PUTA!-le grito un hombre de cuarenta años alto y fornido antes de abalanzarse sobre la castaña.

-¡Ahh!-grito Liane aterrada y tratando de defenderse.

-¡SUELTALA MALDITO ANIMAL!-le grito Roger al sujeto dándole una patada en la cara-¡¿CUÁL ES TU JODIDO PROBLEMA?!

El hombre de cuarenta años se sujeto el golpe que había recibido, llevaba puesta una mascara así que solo debía preocuparse por esconder su cuerpo a la siguiente.

Lo que no sospecho es que de repente todos se le echaran encima, tanto Roger, como los tres chiflados, Pip y Selastraga lo reconocieron, no dudaron en atacarlo; todos estaban a una milésima de segundo de atacarle y dejarlo molido cuando un chasquido de dedos rondo el ambiente deteniendo por obra mágica a todos los presentes a solo milímetros de Besty.

-¿Qué carajos?-pregunto con su voz masculina, la cual admiraba el pasaje, era como una fotografía, nadie se movía ni un milímetro.

-Hola Betsy.-saludo el ser infernal-Ven conmigo, te ayudare a acabar con esta pareja, pero no ahora, no, no, no, no, no. Eso no sería divertido.-el sujeto le ofreció la mano a Besty hombre.

-¿Es usted acaso…?-reconoció la castaña en el cuerpo prestado al sujeto que le hablaba.

-Así es, pero ya habrá tiempo de presentaciones.-hizo un ademán para restarle importancia al asunto-Deme la mano y juntos detendremos a esta parejita.

Betsy accedió sin pensárselo dos veces, tomo la mano de aquel diabólico e incomprensible ser que la llevo en un espiral de fuego de vuelta a su huarida maligna en las entrañas del planeta.

El tiempo volvió a transcurrir a cámara lenta hasta que todos los presentes chocaron sus cabezas, Roger quedo desmayado, al igual que los tres chiflados, siendo los únicos que quedaron de pie…

-¿Diane?-pregunto el joven mayor Pip.

-¿Philip?-respondió la señorita Selastraga pequeña.

-Rapido, ayudame, vamos a hacerle una entrevista a estos tres para ver porque están tan interesados con esta parejita si ni siquiera son ella.-exclamo Philip tomando los pies de Kundy.

-Vamos joven Pip.-respondio Diane recuperando compostura y tomando a Gacy de los pies arrastrándolos hasta una camioneta cercana que tomaron "prestada" llevándose a los dos como rehenes.

Roger comenzó a despertar lentamente del golpe que se había dado, estaba apoyado sobre Liane y esta se encontraba en el piso con los ojos cerrados; el castaño miro de un lado a otro sin encontrar a nadie, el hombre ayudo a la castaña a levantarse y juntos volvieron a casa, sin contar aquella experiencia a nadie.

-Oficinas celestiales, ¿Diga?-atendio el teléfono el ángel.

-Fred, encontramos a Betsy.-le informo Diane-Pero se pudo escapar.

-Demonios…-se quejo Fred.

-Bueno… ahora que lo dices…

-¿Qué ocurre Diane?

-Encontramos unos demonios…-la señorita Selastraga miro de un lado a otro-Son unos asesinos cereales.

-¿Quiénes?

-John Wayne Gacy y Ted Bundy.

-¿Como sabes qué son esos mounstros?-se escandalizo Fred.

-Bueno… uno de ellos se hacía llamar Gacy, solo fue cuestión de buscar en Google.

-¡Te dije que te cambiaras el nombre clave como Dummet y yo imbécil!-le grito Kundy a su amigo gordo.

-Bien ¿Y para que me llamaron?-pregunto Fred.

-Bueno, pudiste habernos dicho que Betsy no era la única que vigilaba a esa parejita.-se quejo la señorita Selastraga.

-Yo no lo sabia…-admitió Fred.

-Tengo entendido que esos asesinos están muertos.-dijo el ángel-¿Por qué están ustedes con ellos?

-¡Eso mismo deberías explicarnos!-rugió Diane.

-Déjennos libres y les contaremos todo.-les exigió Kundy.

Pip y Selastraga tuvieron que acceder al trato, descubriendo algo impactante, de aquella pareja conformada por Liane Cartman y Roger Donnovan dependía el destino del Universo.

 **Continuara… (Ahora mismo) :D**

 **Mini Capítulo relleno porque sí.**

El taco gigante caga helados se encontraba en la sala de control teledirigiendo la mirada hacía la pareja, sus pensamientos giraban en aquella pareja, los ojos de las cámaras no salían de las vistas de aquellos dos humanos mortales, el destino del universo se basaba en el desarrollo de la relación de esos dos.

-¿Algún avance para bajar?

-Ninguno jefe.-respondió con acento ingles uno de los alienígenas con cara de desconcierto-Bueno… siempre queda la opción de forzar un descenso rápido.-sugirió el ente gris.

-¿Lograríamos algo?-pregunto el taco.

-No, pero podríamos tener contacto directo con ellos.-aseguro el alienígena-Podríamos matarlos con nuestras manos.

-¿Matarlos a la antigua?-el taco parecía meditarlo-Hagamoslo.

 **Ahora sí continuara…**

 **Notas de autor.-Aquí solo establecí el final, el fic tendrá 10 caps, el siguiente es el penúltimo, así que se puede considerar por acabado el fic xD No saque un chiste épico, pero esperen, el final per se es épico, se sorprenderán con quien fue aquel ser infernal que puede detener el tiempo :v**

 **Creo que no podran imaginarse quien es el villano, pueden intentarlo pero bueeno xD Es un ser maligno e infernal, es lo que puedo decir :v Y esta aliado con una mujer celosa... Buena combinación (?)**

 **Dejen review si les gusto :D**


	9. La propuesta

_**Eric Donnovan**_

 **Capítulo 9 La propuesta**

-¡¿Los secuestraron a Gacy y Kundy?!-grito un ente infernal a Dummet con su cabellera de color paja.

-B-b-bueno señor… Es que Roger Donnovan ya conoce nuestras identidades… Tengo motivos para creer que él los secuestro.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-entro un sujeto con voz chillona-Ven aquí y vamos a coger un rato.

-¡Ahora no Saddam!-le grito enojado el rey de las tinieblas-¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?

El rey de las tinieblas dio un golpe al piso con su pata derecha de cabra; vestía un delantal rosado con corazoncitos, un short varoníl negro y un gorro tipo chullo de koala.

-Oh, vamos, vamos a coger un poco y luego sigues con tu amiguito.-le dijo Saddam Hussein, el dictador muerto.

-No.-insistió el demonio comenzando a ponerse firme.

-No seas una nena y dejate que te de duro por detrás.-trato de convencerlo Saddam.

-¡Ya dije que no!-dicho esto lanzo a Saddam cientos de kilómetros al aire, con el menor de los esfuerzos-¿En que estábamos?-invito a proseguir.

-Señor, tiene que ayudarme, no sé donde estarán Kundy y Gacy.-repitió el asesino restante.

-No puedo ir yo, todo el mundo me reconocería…-le recordó el demonio-Y a ti tambien te reconocerán… Debemos de pedirle ayuda a alguien más.-hablo Satan-Y sé quienes son los indicados.

En la pequeña comunidad de South Park los habitantes continuaban con su vida, relativamente normal. Por la calle caminaban Tweek y Craig hablando animadamente, algunas personas se le quedaban mirando haciendo ojitos.

-Aghh… Viejo ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a continuar con esta mentira?-hablo Tweek.

-No lo sé, a mi tambien me molesta.-hablo Craig.

-Hola chicos, me entere que son una linda pareja, yo los apoyo.-hablo un sujeto al azar en la calle-Tomen, cien dólares.-le dio a cada uno un billete.

-Bueno, pensándolo bien tiene sus ventajas.-hablo Craig analizando el billete para comprobar que fuera verdadero.

-Aghh… Pero ya me canse de actuar.-Tweek se estiro el cabello y Craig permaneció indiferente ante su reacción-Podemos volver a terminar.

-¿Y volver a ser el más odiado de todo el pueblo? No gracias.

-¡No quiero seguir actuando que soy gay!-le dijo enérgicamente Tweek.

-Pues dame tus cien dólares.-dijo Craig extendiendo el brazo.

-Nghhhh…

Pero Tweek no tuvo tiempo para responder pues ambos fueron absorbidos por un portal rojo, comenzaron a dar vueltas de uno y otro lado por una espiral de fuego, por ahí encontrarona Ghandi, más adelatne a Hittler jugando ajedrez en medio de la espiral con el papa Francisco segundo, todo siguió tan confuso hasta que llegaron a un piso solido, era como una casa común y corriente, pero adaptada a una especie de caverna.

Cuatro presentes se encontraban en aquel lugar; uno de ellos era el dictador iraquí fallecido Saddam Hussein, el otro no era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo rey de las tinieblas, el otro era un chico de su edad que parecía tener una mirada molesta todo el tiempo, lo reconocían de haberlo visto de vez en cuando por el nombre de Damien, y finalmente un sujeto alto, delgado con cabellera color paja y ojos saltones.

-¿Qué carajos?-grito Craig helado y con algo de sentimiento en su voz, Tweek en cambio solo lanzo un grito histérico y se escondió detrás del chico de chullo azul.

-Hola chicos.-saludo Damien como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo, con su sonrisa siempre diabólica.

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros?-termino preguntando Craig con un hilo de voz.

-Necesitamos que vigilen a la pareja formada por Liane Cartman y Roger Donnovan.-hablo sin rodeos Satanás.

-¿Por qué nosotros?-pregunto Tweek jalándose el cabello.

-Porque ustedes son gays.-aclaro Saddam.

-¿Qué?-tanto Craig como Tweek no entendían.

-Miren, no es nada contra los gays, es más tomen cien dólares.-el diablo les ofreció dinero-Pero lo cierto es que mi anterior servició de vigilancia parece insuficiente, harán equipo con el conocidísimo asesino en serie Jefrey Dahmer, para ustedes Dummet.

-¿Qué?-Tweek no sabía como reaccionar, ambos estaban pasmados y con las bocas abiertas.

-¿Por qué a nosotros?-pregunto de nuevo Craig.

-Ya se los dije, ustedes son gays…-otros cien dólares terminaron en los bolsillos de aquellos amigos-Además porque ustedes tienen contacto directo con sus hijos, solo necesitamos una vigilancia para mantenernos al día con lo que les sucede.

-¿Qué tu no eres el demonio y puedes verlo todo?-pregunto Craig.

-Por algún motivo mis poderes son muy débiles en South Park, a duras penas pude traerlos a ustedes dos.

-¡¿Por qué nosotros dos?!-le volvieron a gritar los dos pequeños.

-Bueno escogímos al petín marín y salieron ustedes dos.-rió Damien.

-Aghh, demasiada presión.-hablo Tweek.

-Ahh bien ¿Qué tenemos que hacer con esos dos?-pregunto Craig resignado.

A su vez dos adultos recostados en el césped cerca del lago Stark disfrutaban de una calida noche, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, ininterrumpidas solo por las nubes que surcaban el cielo, el aire limpio y fresco llegaba hasta los huesos en aquella noche de invierno, pero ambos se abrazaban y con aquel calor era suficiente.

Las mareas del lago Stark eran nulas, la superficie estaba tan calmada que si no fuera por su tonalidad se le hubiera considerado un espejo gigante en el suelo, la nieve perenne de South Park le daba un hermoso toque a aquella vista.

-Linda noche.-dijo el señor Donnovan.

Liane tardo en reaccionar puesto que se perdía en la inmensidad del cielo, las estrellas que abundaban se veían de una manera tan espectacular que la vista de ella no se apartaba del firmamento bien pintado que el mismísimo creador había tomado la molestia de colocarlo a nuestro alcance.

-Muy hermosa.-hablo la mujer apegándose más al hombre.

El señor Donnovan reconoció aquel abrazo y no se hizo del rogar, le rodeo el cuello con su brazo protector y ambos adultos terminaron aun más juntos que antes, sus cuerpos se daban el calor necesario que parecían capaces de derretir la nieve a la redonda, ambos adultos confortados por aquella sensación se robaron un beso a la luz de la luna.

Aunque aquel beso era distinto, Liane lo sintió… Roger se encontraba nervioso, no estaba del todo en la situación y parecía nervioso, su tacto era apasionado pero no por aquello se notaba el nerviosismo del castaño, Liane noto aquello y no pudo contenerse de preguntar:

-¿Estas nervioso?

-¿Yo? No, no, no…-comenzo a juguetear con los pulgares.

-Oh vamos Roger, ¿Qué sucede? Somos adultos.

-Bueno… Liane… Pues somos adultos.-expreso Roger nerviosa y toscamente.

-Sí.-contesto mientras reía-Eres muy observador Roger.

-Bueno… yo… ahh diablos, esto es complicado…

-Solo dilo.-le dijo Liane calmada.

-Yo… ahh…-el hombre se levanto-Creo que nos va genial con este noviazgo…Pero…. Creo que debemos de dejar de serlo…-el hombre se mostro rojo como un tomate hirviendo.

-¿Qué?-la castaña no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se puso de pie a la altura del castaño con los ojos impregnados en lagrimas, su visión era nublada por un llanto que parecía inevitable.

-Sí, debemos dar el siguiente paso.-hablo firmemente el hombre-Creo que estos últimos meses juntos me han hecho pensarlo mucho, hemos pasado buenos y malos momentos.

-¿Roger?-Liane se llevo las manos a la boca mientras el hombre se inclinaba en una pierna y rebuscaba en su bolsillo sacando una pequeña caja de color negro, la mujer sabía lo que eso significaba y no pudo menos que reír alegremente y que unas lagrimas renovadas llegaran a sus ojos, pero en esta ocasión de alegrí Roger.

-Liane, no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero he sentido por ti algo bastante especial, algo que creí nunca más volvería sentir despues de perder a Betsy, eres una mujer magnifica menospreciada solo por un maldito habito, pero eres grandiosa como persona.-le dijo Roger tomando la mano derecha de la castaña con ternura-Y sería un honor para mi, que una mujer de tu calibre y actitud me aceptara como esposo.-al decir eso abrió el paquete negro mostrando una sortija con un lindo diamante.

Liane llorando de la alegría comenzó a mover la cabeza asintiendo rápidamente, aquella sensación era algo totalmente nuevo a pesar de su edad, nunca había tenido una pareja estable; y ahora estaba a punto de conocer la dicha del matrimonio, algo que hace tan solo un par de meses atrás era un sueño lejano.

-Sí, acepto.-termino por decir dándole un abrazo al castaño, un abrazo correspondido que termino con un beso apasionante a la luz de la luna, sus manos se entrelazaron como si una sola fueran, todos sus problemas quedaron de lado, el uno lo era todo para el otro y viceversa.

El beso se prolongo sin ser interrumpido, los dos con lágrimas de alegría se volvieron a abrazar con mayor fuerza y luego volvieron a voltear al cielo lleno de estrellas, casi como una obra mágica el cielo se vio iluminado por un destello que recorría la atmosfera lentamente, dejando una estela de polvo detrás suya; un objeto usualmente conocido como estrella fugaz.

-Una estrella fugaz.-hablo Roger-Pide un deseo.-lo dijo con aire infantil y con su sonrisa aun grabada.

-Mi deseo es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Lo que no sabían es que aquel deseo no significaba eternamente y la estrella fugaz, mejor dicho, sus tripulantes, se asegurarían de que aquel acto no durara mucho tiempo.

-¡MUUU! ¡MUUU!-gritaba un alienígena mientras sentía como la turbulencia movía de un lado a otro su nave, la atmosfera provoco un incendio externo y la alarma roja sonaba en su máximo esplendor, sus facciones alargadas y simples no le permitieron expresar nada más complejo.

-¡Tomense de lo que pueda!-les grito el taco parlante mientras cagaba helado continuamente.

La turbulencia se dejo sentir por toda la nave hasta que finalmente llegaron al piso en un brutal accidente que dejo la aeronave hecha pedazos y esparcida por todos lados, la luz de la luna no dejaba ver a todos los tripulantes muertos esparcidos por la brutal explosión, excepto…

-Ahhh…-el taco gigante se levantaba de entre los escombros.

-Señor.-su asistente gris con acento ingles elegante-El aterrizaje fue un fiasco…

-Lo fue, pero por lo menos tu y yo seguimos vivos.-le aseguro el taco-Y eso es lo que cuenta.

-Pero, señor, el resto de la tripulación ha muerto ¿Qué le diremos a sus esposas y manglars?

-Les diremos que murieron en un combate infernal, del cual tu y yo solo salimos vivos, un combate que definió el futuro del Universo.-hablo el taco posando heroicamente y cagando una banana Split.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de autor-Habran solo 2 partes más y el fic se terminara, muchos se preguntaran porque Tweek y Craig entran en este momento a la obra (¿) Bueno, sinceramente tendrán que esperar al final para entender :D**

 **Puede que los siguientes capítulos sean más largos pero entiendan que esta la perspectiva de la pareja, de sus hijos, de Diane, Pip; de los 3 chiflados, Betsy, Tweek,Craig; Satanas y hasta la de el taco parlante :O Este fic es una locura.**

 **Dejen review si les gusto el cap x3 Y gracias por leer.**


	10. Vestido de novia

_**Eric Donnovan**_

 **Capítulo 10 Vestido de novia**

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ?!-fue la reacción de más de un ciudadano al enterarse de la noticia de la pareja Donovan-Cartman estaba dispuesta a casarse, si el odio a esa pareja ya no era suficiente, ahora se intensifico de sobre manera.

Los insultos hacía Liane sobre que era una puta se volvieron la sensación, las burlas a la esposa muerta de Roger se tornaron crueles e incluso algunos padres motivaban a sus hijos a hacerle bulla a los retoños Cartman y Donovan.

Craig y Tweek, por medio de Damien, le hicieron llevar la noticia de la boda a Satanás; el cual se encontraba preocupado.

-¿Por qué tanto problema?-le pregunto Saddam al momento del sexo con el mismísimo demonio-¿No podrías solo concentrarte en el sexo?

-Porque el destino del Universo termina junto a la boda de estos dos humanos.-le afirmo Satanás levantándose.

-Aja, que interesante.-le quito importancia Saddam-Vuelve a poner tu culito aquí.

-Saddam, tú solo piensas en eso…-le reprendió el demonio.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-pregunto el dictador dejando la mitad de su cabeza abierta.

-Te lo explicare fingiendo que te interesa.

-¿Y que gano yo con eso?-pregunto el dictador frotándose en cierta zona intima.

-Ganas mi respeto.

-Me importa un carajo.

-Como te iba diciendo…-el diablo ignoro ese último comentario y continuó explicándole al dictador con las runas de las paredes-Todo el tiempo en el Universo está escrito hasta cierto punto, a partir de ahí nadie sabe a ciencia cierta el futuro, no hay ni una sola predicción segura de lo que pasara después, ni una profecía… Nada.

-¿Y ese día es?-pregunto Saddam.

-¿Estas poniendo atención?

-Sí, pero no por mucho, solo continúa.

-Ese momento es exactamente cuando la boda de esos dos humanos se celebre… Pero la ultima profecía indica que habrá villanos que querrán vencerlos, si la pareja está destinada a terminar juntos podrían causar un desequilibrio en el tiempo-espacio y con eso el colapso del propio Universo.-el diablo miraba la pared-Es nuestro deber detenerlos para que el tiempo pueda continuar como es debido.

-¿Por qué no ese marica de Dios se encarga?

-Porque no puede intervenir en los asuntos terrenales… técnicamente yo tampoco, pero si no hacemos algo todo el universo entero estará en peligro y no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados como cierto marica.-aseguro el diablo.

-¡Espera! ¿El universo entero? ¿Eso nos incluye?-pregunto Saddam.

-Sí.

-Perfecto, vamos a coger.-le resto importancia con su sonrisa picara.

-¡Saddam!-el diablo se sintió ofendido y su gorro de Koala se incendio, trono sus manos y otro idéntico se le formo.

A su vez en otro lado del infierno mucho peor se encontraban Betsy y aquella figura demoniaca que la tomo con ella en la feria, la mujer volvía a tener su forma de femenina, pero ahora en lugar de llevar ropa de ángel usaba látex ajustado y rojo, con una colita de diablita; ya que en aquel lugar estaba su alma y no su cuerpo, jugueteaba con su cabello castaño esperando las ordenes de su nuevo amo.

-¡Se pidieron matrimonio!-lanzo el ente infernal-¡¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?!

-Recuerda, ellos no saben lo que me contaste.-le recordó Betsy tratando de calmarlo-Solo tienes que esperar el momento adecuado y ya verás cómo le arruinaremos su linda fiesta.

-Recuerda que no puedo enojarme…-le dijo el ente-Si lo hago, lo arruinare todo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo.-le decía Betsy tanto como criada, como quien salva su vida-Ese poder que se te dio puede ser transferido a Eric Cartman.

-No si él no lo acepta, y para hacerlo necesita saber la verdad, solo con la verdad podre convencerlo.

-Eres muy clásico.-le dijo la mujer-Bien, volveré con mi cuerpo humano,-hizo una mueca de asco-y matare a Liane cuando este sola, ella es el nuestro estorbo común.

-Sí, esa mujer puede llevar por el camino incorrecto para su futuro a Eric Cartman.-recordó el ente-Y eso no nos interesa… Bien, hazlo… Por lo menos intenta, desactivare el campo de fuerza que cree para que puedas subir, utiliza esos pequeños poderes sabiamente.

-No lo decepcionare señor.-aseguro la mujer ascendiendo de vuelta a la Tierra, en su cuerpo de hombre de cuarenta años.

En el cielo Fred mantenía una conversación telefónica con la joven señorita Selastraga y el joven mayor Pip, además de los dos asesinos en serie Kundy y Gacy, los dos jóvenes iban en los asientos delanteros y los asesinos en la parte trasera.

-Entonces Satanás teme que Betsy mate a Liane y destruya el destino del universo… Te seré sincero, la fecha del fin de todos los tiempos es justamente la misma que la boda, esto cuadra perfectamente.-hablo Fred por el altoparlante-¿No pueden comunicarse con el rey de las tinieblas?

-No, intentamos por el celular, la ouija, un ritual satánico, nada…-respondió Kundy serio-Pero es de vital importancia proteger a Liane Cartman y Roger Donovan, las cosas se pondrán serias.

-Divídanse y busquen una manera de protegerlos… me temo que las sospechas de Satanás pueden tener fundamentos.-les recomendó Fred.

-Sigo sin entender porque los mando a ustedes tres.-les pregunto Pip quien conducía el automóvil.

-Les somos fieles y podemos pasar desapercibidos.-le presumió Gacy.

-No hacen muy buen trabajo.-la señorita Selastraga tuvo valor para ironizar.

-Oye, si no estuviéramos tratando del final del universo ya te habría violado.-Kundy la miro con deseo sacando un cuchillo de su chaqueta y colocándoselo en su cuello, la chica se encogió de hombros-¿No tienes miedo?

-Ya estoy muerta.-le aseguro.

-Carajo, así no tiene gracia.-el asesino lanzo el cuchillo por la ventana, matando a un ciudadano inocente con el pecho perforado.

Los integrantes de la camioneta se dividieron, Pip y Selastraga se dedicarían exclusivamente a vigilar a los Cartman y los asesinos vigilaban a los Donovan desde las lejanías, día y noche.

Aquella actividad la notaron Craig y Tweek, quienes siempre que tenían la oportunidad visitaban a Clyde y a Cartman, pues su dinero estaba en juego.

Notaron la presencia de unos adolescentes y dos adultos pelinegros, al descubrir aquello el diablo trato de comunicarse con los susodichos, pero le fue imposible, era como si los asesinos hubieran perdido conexión con él.

Toda la locura de eventos se comenzaba a volver evidente para los habitantes del vecindario que constantemente llamaban por quejas a la policía sobre sujetos en sus jardines, tanto niños, adolescentes y adultos.

Pero eso no le importo a Roger Donovan y Liane Cartman, ambos continuaban con su relación de la mejor forma posible, el castaño continuaba en su tienda de zapatos con Clyde, pero ahora también los acompañaba Eric quien desde hace un tiempo había ido "voluntariamente"… si voluntad era que su madre lo obligara a convivir más tiempo con Roger y Clyde.

Aunque algo era cierto, Eric y Clyde habían pasado del odio mutuo a una aceptación mutua, ni uno ni otro se molestaba con la presencia del contrario; no eran los mejores amigos, pero se toleraban y los padres lo consideraban un gran avance.

Aquel día Clyde barría y Eric acomodaba unos zapatos, ambos usaban el uniforme del local; no había moros en la costa hasta que…

-¿Ven? Se los dije.-lanzo burlonamente Kyle seguido de Stan, Kenny, Butters, Jimmy y David; todos comenzaron a reír intensamente.

-No me hables así rat…-Cartman se detuvo, después de todo estaba trabajando… y si un cliente se quejaba de su comportamiento no solo le iría mal en el trabajo, sino también con Roger…- Señor.-se trago su orgullo.

Kyle dio un saltito de alegría antes de salir del lugar entre unas carcajadas tremendas que eran acompañadas por el resto de su grupo; los chicos se alejaron por la calle principal sin mirar atrás; el chico gordo se encontraba rojo de la ira.

-Lo haces por el dinero…-se recordó a sí mismo.

-Sí, me he tratado de convencer de eso también.-hablo Clyde distrayéndose-Oye... No es por ofender, pero esto es una mierda, no encajas aquí.-le aseguro.

-Sí ¿Y qué?

-Si detenemos la boda de nuestros padres… No tendremos que seguir soportando todo esto, tú no trabajas más y yo no tengo que soportarte más.-lanzo el chico triunfal.

-Eso suena como un buen plan, ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Bueno, llevo meses pensándolo, pero matar a nuestros padres suena lógico.-aseguro Clyde ya sin vergüenza respecto a ese plan.

-No, nos descubrirían fácilmente, tenemos demasiados motivos y no tenemos apoyo…-lo desmintió Eric.

-Pero ya tenía un plan preparado en mi cuar…-el chico miro a Cartman quien negó con la cabeza y cambio de opinión-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Clyde.

-Fácil, nos vemos hoy en mi casa.-le invitó Cartman-Diseñaremos un plan para destruir la boda.

-Suena genial.-halago Clyde antes de volver a sus labores.

Los dos chicos tuvieron que esperar a que anocheciera antes de poder volver a reunirse en la casa del gordo, Clyde uso de excusa una pijamada que armo Cartman para conocerse mejor.

Clyde quiso llevar por si las moscas el plan donde mostraba como asesinar a sus padres… pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, al final de cuenta le resto importancia y se tuvo que retirar.

Estaban los dos jóvenes en la habitación de Cartman, ambos con sus pijamas listos para planear la manera de arruinar la boda de sus padres sin ser descubiertos.

Podríamos arruinar sus vestidos con salsa de tomate.-sugirió Clyde.

-No es mala idea… Puede ir justo después de drogarlos, solo por si deciden despertar aun con la droga…-reflexiono Eric.

-No, recuerda que después de las drogas los enviábamos en un avión a Canadá.-le dijo Clyde.

-Diablos, estoy perdiendo habilidad para esto.-se lamento Eric-Bien, podemos moverlo junto a las llamadas falsas a familiares con insultos.

-Eso suena mucho mejor.-felicitó Clyde.

Ambos se pasaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada planeando todo lo que podían, hasta que quedaron dormidos sobre los papeles a una alta hora de la madrugada, ambos estaban recostados uno enfrente del otro y sobre los distintos papeles de ellos.

-¿Eric?-el primero en amanecer fue Clyde, quien se limpio un hilillo de baba que recorría su cara y gran parte de los papeles que lo rodeaban, pero al darle una vista a la habitación noto que sus pequeñas manchas de baba no eran nada comparadas con el pequeño rio que Cartman había lanzado-¡Los planes!

-¿Eh?-Eric amaneció gracias al grito y luego de despegarse un par de ojas que estaban pegadas por su saliva se dio cuenta de su error-¡Mierda!

Un par de días después toda la familia, como ahora se podían llamar, fue a una tienda de vestidos en Denver, faltaban semanas para la gran boda, los preparativos estaban casi en su totalidad cubiertos, solo faltaban algunos detalles bobos y otros más serios, el vestido era un ejemplo.

-¿Qué le parece este?-una mujer con el cabello morado, muy mal teñido, y de apariencia lesbiana, atendía a Liane y Roger, quienes buscaban el vestido que más le quedara a Liane lo mejor posible, emoción que Melany compartía, pero los dos castaños resignados por las pérdidas de sus planes en un mar de saliva se encontraban sentados en las sillas, esperando a que aquella tortuosa tarde terminara.

-Aun podemos planear algo.-trato de sugerir Cartman.

-Debemos de…-le recalcó el castaño.

La pequeña Melany estaba en los brazos de Roger, esta aplaudía con sus manitas de forma un poco torpe cuando Liane salía con un nuevo vestido; su padre le señalaba el momento.

Liane primero se probo un vestido blanco, con distintas piedras incoloras que reflejaban la luz solar, bien repartidas entre el vestido, aquel no le gusto por aquel detalle, muy infantil, Melany lo amo.

Después se probo un vestido que la falda llegaba prácticamente a los pechos, la parte superior era bastante cómoda, pero la parte inferior demasiada rígida.

Otro bastante clásico, con un ligero toque en los hombros que lo mantenían recto, sujetado por una banda blanca y el pecho por una capa más ligera, el problema del vestido era, su único problema, era que el tono del vestido no era lo suficientemente blanco y no tenían otro diseño.

Al rato ya llevaban como veinte vestidos, o más probados; para aquel momento Clyde y Eric ya estaban dormidos, incluso Melany ya no aplaudía con las mismas ganas y Roger estaba sentado en el piso; Liane salió con un vestido con pliegue en un hombro y una elegante flor en ese adorno, el resto del vestido era ideal para la mujer, la falda no ocupaba varillas de metal por dentro y la mujer podía caminar libremente, comodidad y elegancia.

Clyde y Eric tuvieron que despertar al salir del lugar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos aquí?-pregunto Eric abriendo los ojos.

-Como un par de horas.-el señor Donovan miro el reloj.

-¿En qué año estamos?-fue lo que pregunto Clyde tratando de despertar.

-Clyde, esperaste por un vestido de novias, no por la creación de un continente.-le refuto su padre.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-El vestido se verá genial en Liane.-le sonrió el hombre mayor-Tu nueva madre.

Esa palabra hizo que Clyde abriera los ojos como platos, sin quererlo cada día estaba permitiendo que la boda se llevara a cabo… se estaba permitiendo volver a tener una mama… ¡Eso no estaba bien! No para Clyde.

Para su lastima no tuvo cojones en lo más mínimo para hacer lo que su madre le encomendó, a pesar de que entre Eric y él trataron de recrear planes maestros en los pasillos de la escuela y en todo sitió que les era posible, no conseguían nada, como si la inspiración se hubiera ido.

Antes de lo que les hubiera gustado estaban ante el esperado día del ensayo, un día antes de la boda que definiría todo el destino del universo.

Los invitados presentes eran familiares y amigos, entre ellos los Broflovski, los Marsh, los Stotch, entre otros tantos, la celebración se llevo de manera fingida, un preparativo para lo que seguiría mañana, a pesar de todo el odio que esa pareja genero… en aquella ocasión todos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo y dejarlos vivir… Después de todo eran adultos.

Lo que no sabían era que un taco gigante y un alienígena miraban con atención la escena desde un ventanal en el techo.

-¿Aun tienes el plan de ese niño para matarlos?-pregunto el taco a su compinche, este asintió-Bien, que disfruten su cena hoy, mañana en esa boda los mataremos y salvaremos el Universo.-el taco rió fuertemente cagando más helado.

Por otra ventana observaba el hombre de cuarenta años Betsy, con cara de psicópata, no había tenido oportunidades de matar a Liane, siempre estaba acompañada de sus amigas o de su esposo, pero mañana en el altar se le acabaría el tiempo y ya no sería necesaria discreción, mañana la mataría.

El maligno ente infernal también miraba todo desde su oficina.

-Definitivamente, mañana será emocionante.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de autor.-**

 **El capítulo final lo subiré posiblemente hoy y así terminare Eric D. xDD Espero les haya hecho reír, sé que estos últimos caps no tanto, pero créanme, es una preparación para un chiste épico xDD**

 **Gracias por leer, Dejen review si gustan y nos vemos hoy mismo en el siguiente capítulo el final :D**


	11. La boda Parte I

_**Eric Donnovan**_

 **Capítulo 11 Final La boda Parte 1**

El bendito día había llegado, por todo el pueblo ciudadanos iban y venían de un lado a otro, las familias buscaban estar elegantes para aquel día, a pesar de que muchos querían oprimir aquella pareja, ninguno tenía el valor de interrumpir aquella ceremonia… Ningún vivo.

Betsy Donnovan en el cuerpo del hombre maduro de cuarenta años vigilaba atentamente los movimientos de Liane, aquella puta vulgar y corriente no le quitaría su marido, se encontraba rondando cerca de la residencia Cartman, vigilante a las ventanas, eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana y la oscuridad se comenzaba a extinguir con los primeros rayos de luz que salían del pacifico pueblo montañes.

-Betsy…-escucho una voz proveniente de un portal que se formo en el suelo.

-¿Señor?-el hombre se arrodillo frente al portal.

-¿Por qué no has matado a Liane?-le exigió saber aquel ente.

-No he tenido la oportunidad, los únicos momentos cuando esta sola es cuando esta en su casa y no me puedo colar dentro de su casa o perdería los poderes que usted me dio.

-Ahh demonios.-lanzo el ente-Bien, trata de darte prisa, hoy se cerrara este asunto de una vez por todas.-al decir eso el portal desapareció.

Al mismo tiempo se encontraban en el motel dos de los tres asesinos y dos adolescentes, mientras los asesinos dormían tranquilamente, la chica acariciaba el cabello del pelinegro mientras ambos se daban un beso apasionado fuera de la habitación donde se hospedaban.

-Oh joven Pip.-dijo la joven señorita Selastraga disfrutando del beso apasionado y abrazando más a su nueva pareja.

-Llámame Philip, seño… Diane.-le dijo Pip adolecente también en esa pequeña pausa antes de continuar con los besos.

Ambos se separaron unos momentos después, a causa de la joven quien separo al chico de su cuerpo.

-Esto es incorrecto.-confeso Diane-Usted es un niño y yo una anciana…Diablos, soy una perra incluso conmigo misma…

-No seas ruda.-le dijo Pip abrazándola-Esas vidas ya estaban acabadas… mira esto como una nueva vida, nuevas oportunidades, nuevas maneras de amar.-al decir eso le robo otro beso, ambos usaban sus vestimentas, tanto Liane la falda que llegaba a las rodillas y su blusa celesta; Pip seguía usando el traje café claro, aunque se había quitado el saco para la sesión de besos.

-Oh Pip… ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-Te diré lo que hacemos, vivir.-le respondió Pip-Algo que no solíamos hacer.

Diane y Pip volvieron a reunirse en su apasionante beso, la sesión duro casi media hora, fueron detenidos solamente cuando escucharon la alarma y como los dos asesinos en serie súper conocidos se levantaban, aquel dia habían acordado levantarse un poco tarde para estar preparados para la boda, pues necesitarían todas sus energías para vigilar aquella pareja.

-Buenos días Kundy.-le saludo Diane entrando en la habitación.

-¿Qué hacían ustedes dos fuera?-inquirió Kundy con su tono agresivo habitual.

-Nada que les importe.-le respondió la chica.

-¡Maldita puta!-el asesino saco un cuchillo y se lo lanzo a la chica, esta lo esquivo rápidamente.

-Servicio a la habita…-una criada entro a la habitación para limpiar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más el cuchillo se clavo en su garganta, la mujer trato de llevarse la mano al cuello, pero murió momentos después.

-Carajo, es la cuarta esta semana… comenzaran a sospechar.-lanzo Gacy con su voz aguda.

-Kundy ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no trates de matarnos?-le pregunto Pip llevándose una mano a la frente en señal de frustración.

-Oye, yo soy el que le decía eso a mis secuases.-le grito el asesino sintiéndose rebajado.

-Está bien, solo deja de matar gente sin sentido, para eso tenemos a Gacy.-le dijo Pip.

-Ya que…-el asesino se cruzo de hombros y miro a otro lado-Hoy será un día muy importante, así que lo mejor es que vayan de una vez a vigilar la casa Cartman, Gacy y yo nos alistaremos para salir a la casa Donovan.

-Nos vemos en la boda.-se despidieron Pip y Selastraga, Diane movió su mano automáticamente a la mitad de su espalda tomando por poco un cuchillo que le había lanzado Gacy.

-Lo siento.-lanzo el hombre asesino.

-No hay problema.-la mujer rodo los ojos y salió junto a su novio caminando por las calles de South Park, deteniéndose cerca de la residencia Cartman.

En aquella residencia también ocurrían bastantes cosas:

-¿Por qué tengo que ponerme el traje a esta hora si la boda no es hasta las tres de la tarde?-pregunto el gordo hijo de Liane.

-Porque aun quedan muchas cosas por hacer, tu y, Melany y Clyde irán con los Marsh un rato en lo que Roger y yo terminamos de arreglarnos, así que se amable Eric, por favor, hoy es un día muy especial para mami y por única vez te voy a pedir que te comportes bien, ¿Okay?

-Me estas pidiendo algo impo…

-Toma cincuenta dólares.-le ofreció su madre.

-No diré ni una mala palabra.-el castaño hizo un movimiento cerrando una cremallera en sus labios.

-Así me gusta, ahora ve con los Marsh y dile a Sharon que ya puede venir, vamos a preparar el vestido.-le dijo la mujer.

-Bien.-Eric rodo los ojos y salió de su casa, cruzo un par de casas antes de llegar a la residencia Marsh, en esta se encontraba la familia de arriba abajo, sobre todo Sharon dándole instrucciones a su hija.

-Y vigila que Randy se bañe, no olvides que Stan lleve su inhalador, por lo que quieras no dejes que tu padre use la ropa de Lorde o la lleve en cualquier lado, vigila que el abuelo no trate de suicidarse, cierra la cerca de Sparky para que no escape. ¿Cómo podría pagarte todo esto hija?-la mujer se detuvo al final de las escaleras.

-Son cincuenta pavos.-le cobro la chica extendiendo la mano.

-Toma.-Sharon le pago el dinero a su hija y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Que lleguen sanos y salvos, confió en ti, eres la más madura.

-Nos vemos mama.-se despidió la chica.

-Eric.-Sharon saludo al abrir la puerta.

-Señora Marsh mi mama…-comenzó Cartman pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Sharon lo interrumpió.

-Sí, lo sé, ya me voy, Stan está arriba, si quieres hablar con él.-le invito a pasar la castaña.

-Me rompe las bolas señora Marsh.-dicho esto se fue directamente escaleras arriba.

-Nos vemos Shelley.-la mujer se despidió y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa Cartman, en el lugar ya se encontraban Sheyla, Linda y Carol.

-Muchas gracias por venir.-les dijo Liane llorando de felicidad.

-Eres mi amiga desde que éramos niñas ¿Cómo crees que me podría perder día tan importante?-pregunto Sharon y Carol asintió.

-Yo solo te conozco desde que nos mudamos de Jersey, pero algo es seguro Liane, también eres una de mis mejores amigas, no lo dudes.-le recordó Sheyla-Y me alegra tanto que al fin te puedas casar, conocerás la dicha de tener a un hombre.-aunque al decir eso Carol rodo los ojos.

-Muchas gracias chicas.-dijo Liane y las cinco se dieron un abrazo grupal.

Los arreglos no eran pocos, primero tenían que probar el vestido de Liane, que le quedara, no tuviera el mínimo error, el peinado de la castaña, los tacones, el velo de novia, el maquillaje, todo tenía que ser tratado de la manera más perfecta; un par de horas después llego la madre de Liane, pero esta no pudo hacer gran cosa por su debilidad no podía subir escaleras arriba donde estaban el resto de las mujeres.

-Nunca creí volver a hacer esto.-confeso Linda, pues aquellos arreglos que tanto disfrutaban las mujeres eran más común a los veinte años y no tanto cuando rondaban en más de los treinta y siete años, por lo menos no lo esperaba hasta que una sobrina se casara nuevamente.

-Vamos, sigue la manicure.-dijo Sheyla poniendo la mano elegantemente.

Las mujeres estaban tan emocionadas en arreglar a la castaña que antes de que se dieran cuenta ya habían perdido la mitad de la mañana y la boda estaba próxima; eso lo despreciaba sobre todo Betsy, aunque para Pip y Diane fue un respiro… que aprovecharon para otra sesión de besos prolongada en los arbustos de la casa Cartman.

A su vez alrededor del pueblo, las familias invitadas mandaban a sus hijos a arreglarse con sus trajes para asistir a la misa de casamiento y luego al salón de la fiesta; entre aquellos los Tucker, a pesar de no estar patas arribas como los Marsh, si andaban buscando la manera, sobre todo para arreglar a la pequeña Ruby, quien se oponía a usar rubor, vestido y dejarse libre el cabello.

Para sorpresa de los Tucker su hijo mayor ya estaba listo, bien vestido y bien peinado, a pesar de que al usar su chullo no se dejaba ver claramente.

-¿Por qué estas listo tan rápido?-pregunto su madre extrañada.

-¿No es obvio?-le pregunto Thomas-Los gays siempre cuidan su imagen… No es que yo tenga nada contra ellos… Hijo toma cien dólares.

-Gracias.-Craig ni se inmuto por los comentarios de su padre-En realidad estoy asi vestido porque los Tweak se ofrecieron a llevarme y tengo que irme dentro de poco.

-¿Cuándo nos ibas a avisar?-le pregunto su madre.

-Ahora.-contesto el del chullo azul.

-Ahh no puedes ir, no hemos confirmado ni…-iba a comenzar su madre.

-Te damos permiso hijo.-le dijo su padre-Que valor el ir con tu noviecito, toma otros cien dólares.

-Genial.-Craig a pesar de su expresión no mostro sentimiento alguno y solo se retiro de su casa, no sin antes mostrarle la señal del dedo a sus padres, estos no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y lo imitaron.

-Nos vemos en la boda.-su padre se despidió.

En la casa Tweak por primera vez todo no era un desorden descomunal y su hijo se había arreglado… a pesar de conservar mal abotonado el chaleco; los padres al igual que los Tucker se sorprendieron.

-¿Hijo porque ya estas tan listo?-le pregunto su padre.

-Gah, -tic en el ojo-porque los Tucker se ofrecieron a llevarme.-le dijo su hijo-Gah ¿Puedo ir?

-Por supuesto, es más por demostrar tu homosexualidad con orgullo, toma, te ganaste cien dólares.-le dio su padre el dinero.

-Y un café gratis para que te calmes.-le ofreció su madre.

-Gracias, los amo, nos vemos en la boda si no los devora un tiburoso.-se despidió el chico.

El chico salió de su casa y fue corriendo en dirección a la casa Tucker, pero a mitad del camino se encontró con una camioneta con los vidrios polarizados, miro de uno a otro lado antes de entrar, en el interior se encontraba Craig con una amatralladora y en el volante se encontraba Dumet con sus ojos saltones conduciendo.

-Toma.-Craig le lanzo un francotirador-Dispara y luego preguntas.

-Gah, demasiada presión.-grito Tweek sujetando el arma y arrancándose algunos pelos del cabello.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Stan se encontraban Stan, Clyde y Cartman, los tres jugando videojuegos los tres con sus trajes ya puestos y dos de ellos con sus respectivos sombreros de pompón.

-¡Yo voy a ganar!-aseguraba Cartman.

-¡Claro que no!-le grito Stan apretando los botones fuertemente.

-¡Gane!-Clyde celebro.

Stan y Cartman le dieron un pelmazo al chico en parte por rabia y por otro lado como amigos; los chicos rieron al momento justo cuando entro Shelley, quien usaba un lindo vestido rosa, junto a Melany que usaba un vestidito bastante lindo.

-¡Ya nos vamos mojones!-les dijo Shelley.

-¡Espera hija!-su padre seguía con sus ropas comunes, pero muy alterado.

-¡¿Por qué carajos no te has vestido?!-le grito su hija.

-Porque no encontraba mi vestido de Lorde para cantar en la boda... y tampoco me he bañado.-confeso Randy.

-¡Ahh! ¡Pues ponte tu traje ahora mismo! ¡La boda inicia en veinte minutos!-le ordeno la niña.

Randy obedeció sin dudarlo.

-¡Y ustedes suban al auto!-les grito a los tres niños-¡Mojones!-luego cambio su tono de voz a uno dulce-Vamos Melany.

Los chicos temiendo un ataque de la castaña apagaron la consola y salieron corriendo directamente al automóvil donde se acomodaron esperando a Randy y su hija, tardaron quince minutos antes de que Randy saliera todo desacomodado.

-¡Vámonos!-le grito Shelley maquillada y lista.

Todos partieron a la boda.

Ya en una capilla cercana a la iglesia le estaban dando sus amigas los últimos toques a Liane, los aretes, el cabello rizado; al final de cuentas la mujer estaba en todo su esplendor, casi como si volviera a ser joven nuevamente.

En la iglesia se encontraban todas las familias, desde los pequeños hasta los más grandes, Shelley y Melany eran damas de honor así que tuvieron que partir con Liane; mientras tanto Clyde y Cartman hacían su parte con Roger en el altar.

El hombre aunque cuarenton no le vino mal el cambio a un smokin elegante negro, clásico pero formal, sus ropas parecían impecables y su semblante radiaba felicidad.

Los Marsh, Broflovski, Stotch y McCormick estaban entre las primeras filas junto a los familiares de la pareja, tanto los abuelos Cartman, hasta la prima flacucha de Cartman; los abuelos de Clyde, tios, parientes lejanos; todos reunidos en un mismo sitio, los Tucker y los Tweak compartieron lugar, aunque sus dos hijos no se encontraban presentes, solo Ruby los acompañaba.

-¿No tenían a Craig ustedes?-pregunto Thomas.

-Yo pensé que ustedes trajeron a Tweek.-les dijo el señor Tweak.

En la azotea se encontraban Tweek y Craig apuntando con sus armas ante cualquier posible amenaza, ordenes del mismísimo demonio, Damien los acompañaba por si cualquier cosa ocurría, pero como todo buen demonio leía un buen libro mientras los otros se ocupaban de sus asuntos.

Betsy como hombre estaba oculto bajo el mantel de la ceremonia, cargaba con un cuchillo en la mano, listo para acuchillar, su amo tenía visión directa del evento con un portal invisible al ojo humano.

En su defecto Pip, Diane, Kundy y Gacy estaban sentados en las primeras líneas, para evitar posibles asesinatos los dos adolescentes se separaron y pusieron a los asesinos en medio de ambos, Fred los vigilaba desde el cielo atento a lo que pasara, el resto de los ángeles de la oficina (que para ese momento ya se habían enterado de todo el drama) habían abandonado sus actividades para ver aquella parejita.

El taco y el alienígena gris con acento ingles se mantenían invisibles desde atrás con un aparato alienígena, lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo grabados (y por ende la boda) siendo el programa, específicamente la boda, transmitida en todo el universo conocido.

El padre Maxi se acerco a la mesa del altar, en aquel lugar solo se encontraba Roger; pero en cuestión de minutos la canción clásica de boda resonó por las paredes, el ambiente se inundo en silencio y todos se concentraron en la puerta donde una figura blanca como la nieve, con peinado perfecto, maquillaje hermoso, cabello rizado para la ocasión, ramo de novia, tacones y velo que cubría su rostro parcialmente se acercaba al altar con paso lento, tomada de la mano por una ballena, el abuelo de Cartman.

Detrás de ellos se encontraban Melany y Shelley tirando flores a la pareja como las damas de honor, Eric y Clyde contenían la risa mientras se ponían al lado de Roger, todas la mujeres miraban con envidia a Liane, incluso Diane no pudo apartar la vista de aquel vestido, lo mismo iba para el diablo que veía todo desde otro portal similar pero no igual al del ente demoniaco.

La ceremonia de boda se llevo como cualquiera otra en el mundo, los distintos habitantes del pueblo rezaban y se alegraban con todo lo que pasaba en frente de los susodichos, el padre Maxi se lució con un discurso sobre la unión eterna; algunas mujeres como Sheyla y Sharon lloraban de la alegría; niñas como Karen suspiraban de lo lindo, aunque eso hizo que Kenny se acercara un poco más y la abrazara.

-Y ahora los novios van a compartir sus votos.-dijo el padre Maxi dejando un silencio en el ambiente.

Roger iba a tomar un papelito donde tenía anotado todo, lo abrió y justo cuando iba a comenzar a leer aquellas palabras lo lanzo hacía atrás y le dijo las siguientes palabras a la novia:

-Liane, tu eres una mujer buena, muy bella y amable de espíritu, no tengo palabras para expresar lo que me has demostrado en estos meses un corazón inigualable, un carácter amable y tranquilo, pero fuerte y rígido cuando la situación lo requiere, una mujer perfecta, una diosa,- Liane se llevo una mano a la boca pues saco una sonrisita tonta, la alegría era tal que unas lagrimas se escapaban involuntariamente- que yo aun no entiendo como permitiste que estuviera contigo; hoy en este día tan especial vengo a decirte que te amo y si me lo permites, pasare el resto de mis días contigo.

Liane se llevo la mano nuevamente a la boca, la otra le tenía entrelazada con Roger, aquel era un momento tan bello e intocable.

-Roger, quiero que sepas que tu eres un hombre valiente, un inteligente negociante, pero sobre todo un buen padre, eso es algo que yo aprecio mucho de ti, tienes una paciencia enorme, y soy yo quien se pregunta porque entre tantas mujeres me viste a mí, nadie jamás me había pedido una cita, tu eres el hombre que me acepto cuando nadie más lo había hecho, eres magnifico y no me imagino mi vida con nadie más, solo contigo.

Algunas mujeres lloraron de lo hermoso del lugar y algunos hombres se contentaron con decir un "Owhh", pero Betsy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no vomitar, escuchaba como su esposo le había traicionado, no solo la engaño y hasta había dicho los votos de corazón… lástima que la muerte los separaría aquel día, y esa muerte se llamaba Betsy.

Los aplausos por los votos se escucharon por la iglesia y algunos otros lugares del universo, inframundo y cielo.

El padre Maxi espero a que estos aplausos terminaran, por lo menos los de la iglesia, antes de continuar con la ceremonia.

-Así pues, ya que están aquí presentes para contraer Santo Matrimonios, unan sus manos y manifiesten ante Cristo, Dios nuestro señor Padre y su Iglesia querida, manifiesten su amor el uno al otro, sellando este trato-el padre pauso unos segundos para dirigirse al esposo-Roger Donovan, ¿Aceptas a Liane Cartman como tu legitima esposa? ¿Y aceptas serle fiel en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto.-declaro Roger con una sonrisa mirando a los ojos a la novia.

-Y tu, mi querida Liane Cartman ¿Aceptas a Roger Donovan como esposo? ¿Y aceptas serle fiel en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto.

-Y si nadie en esta sala está en contra de esta unión nupcial, que hable ahora o calle para siempre...

Para sorpresa de todo el Universo la mesa donde estaban todas las cosas santas y sagradas salió disparada, tirando al padre Maxi, la emoción de todos fue la misma.

-¡¿Qué carajos?!-gritaron sin consentimiento gran parte de la iglesia, algunas mamas como Carol le taparon los oídos a sus hijas.

De donde antes estaba la mesa un hombre bastante maduro y calvo con un cuchillo en la mano y lagrimas en los ojos tenía cargado un cuchillo de carnicero en su mano derecha, apuntaba directamente a Liane.

Pip y Diane se levantaron de sus asientos corriendo, junto a los asesinos en serie que preparaban sus cuchillos por si ocurría alguna desgracia, la mujer en el cuerpo del hombre sin dudarlo bajo el puñal rápidamente, para la suerte de los presentes Liane esquivo el cuchillo por milésimas dando un salto hacia atrás; Roger trato de derribar al hombre cuarentón, pero este lo mando a volar cinco metros hacía el lado contrario con un simple movimiento de mano.

-¡Disparen!-ordeno Dumet.

-¡Gah!-grito Tweek temblando como nunca.

Liane se arrastro como cangrejo hacía atrás sin apartar la vista del sujeto, los asesinos, Pip y Diane llegaron a la escena, siendo primero los dos asesinos, Gacy y Kundy saltaron sobre el sujeto, recibiendo disparos de ametralladora, dados por Craig quien concentrado en su objetivo no los había visto.

Hubo gritos por todos lados tanto de niños como de adultos, los cadáveres de los asesinos se posaron a cada lado del hombre con el alma de mujer, varios de los presentes hicieron el ademan de levantarse a pelear y algunos otros para largarse de toda esa locura.

-Nadie va a ningún lado.- Betsy lanzo un aura oscura que hizo que todos cayeran de golpe en sus asientos-No sin antes observar la muerte de esta vil puta.

Roger al oír aquel insulto se levanto listo para golpear a ese hombre que había arruinado su día especial, no le importaba todas esas señales de fuerza inhumana y mágica que había demostrado, él molería al intruso.

-¡Tweek dispara!-le ordeno Craig recargando.

Tweek cerró los ojos y disparo sin pensarlo, para sorpresa de todos le dio un tiro perfecto en la cabeza al sujeto, matando a Betsy, nuevamente.

-Está muerto…-susurraron los presentes antes de estallar en gritos de alegría y mirar al techo para encontrarse con sus salvadores.

-¡¿Tweek que carajos crees haces con un jodido francotirador?!-grito su padre.

-¡Tweek y Craig nos salvaron!-grito un sujeto.

-¡Estamos agradecidos!-grito una mujer.

-¡Tomen 100 dólares!-grito un sujeto sacando dinero de su cartera, casi toda la iglesia lo imito, incluso los padres de Kenny.

Craig miro hacia abajo y sus ojos giraron como máquina tragaperras hasta que se detuvieron en el signo de dólar, una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro y dentro de poco comenzó a babear como perrito, solo le faltaba una colita para moverla de un lado a otro.

-Oh todo ese dinero… Demasiada presión.-dijo Tweek con uno de sus ataques de nervios.

-¡No tan rápido!-el taco gigante se volvió visible nuevamente, junto a su camarada el alíen gris con acento británico, provocando que todos los presentes lanzaron un grito ahogado al estilo telenovela mexicana mal hecha.

-¿Qué carajos?-el padre Maxi se desmayo y no fue el único, algunos adultos también caían desmayados por el impacto de un taco gigante, por si fuera poco el taco cago helado y eso hizo que los niños rieran, y más adultos se desmayaran.

Roger ayudo a Liane a que se levantara mientras el taco se acercaba a ellos con paso decidido, ambos adultos estaban de pie con sus manos entrelazadas y pegados el uno a la otra, mirando fijamente al taco.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Roger al taco.

-Soy uno de los productivos de la cadena de televisión galáctica, he venido aquí a salvar el Universo.-les contesto el taco.

-¿Qué tenemos nosotros que ver?-pregunto Liane.

-Con ustedes toda la historia conocida se extingue.-les declaro el taco-Me encargare de que no terminen juntos y salvare al Universo; traigo ante mi una bomba que hara volar todo a veinte metros a la redonda con una bola de fuego.-era una granada, cientos de pies se dirigieron corriendo a la salida, la familia McCormick no tardo en salir corriendo, pero Kenny tropezó, provocando que Karen volteara a ver antes que su hermano fuera aplastado por cientos de pies.

-Oh Dios mío mataron a Kenny.-dijo Stan.

-Hijos de pu…-comenzó Kyle

-¡Cuida tu vocabulario en la iglesia jovencito!-el padre Maxi le lanzo una biblia que le dio a Kyle en la cabeza.

-Oh no…-Clyde reconoció que su plan era interrumpir la boda de su padre con una bomba para cumplir la voluntad de su madre, pero lo cierto es que ahora que había visto el cariño que se tenía, comprendió que su padre volvía a ser feliz, y si él era feliz Clyde podría serlo; se coloco frente a la pareja con los brazos extendidos frente a Liane, Eric hizo lo mismo frente a Roger y Melany se escondió detrás de los integrantes.

-No nos importa a cuantos tengamos que matar.-dijo el alíen gris antes de recibir que un escudo protector parara las balas de Tweek y Craig.

-¡Carajo!-grito Dummet lanzándose con su cuchillo al aire, pero cayó a tres metros del taco, golpeándose contra el piso y matándose en el acto.

-Estúpido.-el taco rodo sus ojos.

El resto de los que estaban en la iglesia se amontonaron en la puerta que estaba cerrada y no cedia, todos empujaban para abrir las puertas de mármol, pero no lograban nada con la fuerza colectiva.

-No nos haga daño.-pidiço Liane en llanto.

-Lo siento humana, no nos dejan más elecciones.-el taco quito el seguro a la granada.

-¡ALTO!-una energía roja detuvo a los presentes en todas direcciones y provocaron que del suelo se abriera un vórtice dimensional de color rojo y que provenía directamente del mismísimo infierno.

Tanto el diablo y Saddam en el infierno, como los ángeles en el cielo, los presentes en la iglesia y el resto del universo pudo captar con su vista al ente causante de todo aquello, a su lado una mujer en látex y con colita de diablita, era Betsy Donnovan la acompañante con una sonrisa triunfante y maligna.

-¡¿Mama?!-grito Clyde.

-¡¿Betsy?!-grito Roger.

Pero el resto de presentes, tanto terrenales, celestiales, infernales o galácticos, incluso el taco y el alíen se sorprendieron al descubrir al líder de la mencionada Betsy, era nada más y nada menos que…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Ya que el capitulo me quedo de 7,500 palabras lo dividi en Parte I y Parte II, tranquilos, como pueden ver (capaz ya todos dejaron de leer aquí) subí los 2 caps de golpe, nos vemos.**

 **Sé que es un desmadre (como se diría aquí en Mehico) xD Y tiene una narrativa bastante ping pong, estamos aquí, vamos allá, regresamos a este personaje, pero eso es en parte la comedia de este fic xD**

 **Si quieren dejar review en este cap de impresiones pueden hacerlo, o si prefieren hacerlo el sig cap esta bien :D**

 **Nos despedimos de esta historia en el cap 12, muchas gracias por llegar a este punto ;)**


	12. La boda Parte II

_**Eric Donnovan**_

 **Capítulo 12 Final La boda Parte 2**

Todos los presentes y no presentes se habían sorprendido ante quien salió del portal demoniaco:

-¡WALT DISNEY!-gritaron en todos los rincones del Universo, en el cielo y en el infierno, incluso el taco y su acompañante lo conocían.

-Así es.-reconoció el ente demoniaco, mejor conocido como Walt Disney vestía tal como en su mejor momento, un peinado hacia atrás con cabello resplandeciente, una mirada serena y juguetona, un bigote corto pero admirable y vestía un saco de gran elegancia.

-¡¿Qué?!-en la iglesia todos voltearon al ver al susodicho.

-Vaya, parece que todo se define en lo que yo decida.-termino por decir Walt caminando hasta la familia, Betsy lo seguía con paso decidido.

-¿Usted va a impedir que el Universo sea destruido matando a esos dos humanos?-pregunto el taco.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, esa pareja es solo eso, una pareja de mierda, nada importante en mis verdaderos planes.-el hombre se detuvo frente a Roger y luego se arrodillo hasta llegar a la altura de Eric Cartman.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Eric Theodore Cartman.-saludo Walt dándole la mano, Eric no confió en lo absoluto y no correspondió el saludo, solo se trato de alejar más de Walt.

-Oh no…-susurro Liane.

-Eric, yo soy tu padre.-le dijo Walt Disney.

(-¡WUUUUUUJU!-en un manicomio del mundo Scott Tenorman celebraba por no ser medio hermano de Cartman.)

-¿Qué?-Eric tuvo que contenerse para no desmayarse.

-Yo soy tu padre… Todo inició en una fiesta de granero, a mitad de una fiesta, donde Liane,-acarició el cabello de la susodicha-se acostó con todos los hombres del lugar; lo que no se entero es que justo después de tener aquella orgía con el grupo de Denver la tome entre mis brazos y aprovechando su estado inserte una semilla con mi descendencia.

-Pero el doctor Mephisto me dijo que era hijo de…

-Le pague para que mintiera, el muy idiota tomo un nombre de un bronco de Denver al azar y lo leyó, dándole esos falsos resultados a tus amigos que provocaron que decidieran ocultarte la verdad, pero esa era solo una verdad oculta sobre otra verdad, yo soy tu verdadero padre.

-Espere, usted ya tiene un hijo.-dijo el taco parlante-¿Para qué tener otro ya muerto?

-Para hacer el bien, mi hijo logro hacer grandes clásicos como yo, pero también llevo a la compañía a momentos oscuro, solo mira las mierdas que han traído, un puto perro bloguero, una bebe con vida poco interesante y cosas peores, por lo que orillado en las circunstancias, tuve que tener otro hijo para que la compañía se mantuviera a flote… Las estrellas se alinearon justo después de procrear y me aseguraron que aquel hijo era el indicado, Eric, tu eres a quien considero mi verdadera descendencia.

-Viejo ¿Qué te fumaste?-pregunto Eric.

-Ahora si me lo permiten, le transferiré mis poderes y creatividad a Eric Cartman.-les dijo Walt.

-¿De dónde consiguió esos poderes?-pregunto Pip.

-Sencillo, mucha gente me amaba en el mundo real, todo ese amor que le siguen dando tanto a mis personajes como a cualquier producto de la compañía me alimenta y ayuda a conseguir más poderes.

-Un segundo, tuvo mucho tiempo para darle esos poderes desde antes. ¿Porque es tan importante darselos ahora?-pregunto Diane.

-Hasta que alguien pregunta algo serio, veras mi querida Diane, esta boda esta siendo transmitida a nivel intergaláctico, todo el Universo nos esta observando, si le transfería mis poderes sin que nadie me viese, probablemente no lo hubieran tomado en cuenta, como suele pasar con los animadores, vamos Eric, dame la mano.

-No le hagas daño a mi calabacín.-Liane se arrodillo junto a Cartman y lo abrazo, lo mismo hicieron Roger, Clyde y Melany, como una familia.

-No le haré daño, solo le daré el increíble don de la imaginación y un carisma y bondad que harán imposible odiarlo.

-¿Cómo Hittler?-pregunto Cartman ilusionado.

-Solo dame la mano Eric.-ordeno Walt y Cartman al no tener más opción extendió su mano.

-¡No muevan ni un dedo!-grito una voz conocida.

-¡JESUS!-gritaron los creyentes al ver a su salvador bajar en una luz celestial.

-¡Ustedes no entienden! ¡Toda la conspiración contra su boda fue un engaño creado por Walt!¡El orden del tiempo y el espacio dependen que Eric Cartman no sea amable! ¡Si Walt Disney le da esos poderes Eric será bueno y amable! ¡Por eso el Universo desaparecerá! ¡Eric Cartman no puede ser amable! ¡No puedo permitir que pase eso!

-Mi mente ya no puede procesar tanta información.-el alienígena con acento británico se llevo una mano a la cabeza antes de que la cabeza explotara en mil pedazos.

El taco gigante cago más helado de la sorpresa y el resto de los presentes solo bufaron molestos por la muerte del alíen gris.

-Debo darle mis poderes antes de que se pierdan.-les dijo Walt-Hoy se cumplen sesenta y seis años de mi muerte, si mis poderes no pasan a alguien vivo se perderán en el olvido, alguien debe mantener la compañía…

-¡Si lo haces el Universo colapsara!-le dijo Jesús empujándolo, las manos de Walt Disney se incendiaron con llamas.

-¡ALTO!-gritaron Clyde y Cartman y todos los miraron sin comprender.

-Todo esto es una locura.-confeso Clyde.

-Sí, todos quieren tomar cartas en un asunto que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.-continuo Cartman-Saben que, aprendí algo hoy… Bueno en estos meses.

-Yo también.- siguió Clyde.

-Cállate Clyde a nadie le importa tu opinión.-le dijo Cartman en susurro.

Clyde solo le dio un golpe en el hombro por la rabia del momento.

-Como iba diciendo, aprendí que no me importa un carajo quien es mi padre señor Disney y no quiero continuar con el legado suyo; sus películas son demasiado inocentes y francamente no son de mi esti…

-También te quedarías con el dinero de la cadena.

-¿Cuándo iniciamos?-Cartman iba a aceptar el trato extendiendo la mano.

-Me temo que nunca.-Jesús de Nazaret tomo a Walt Disney y lo golpeo en la cara.

-Oh, no quisiste hacer eso.-le dijo Walt-Yo puedo vencerte a ti más fácilmente de lo que crees.

-Pero no está solo.-Satanás, rey de las tinieblas, se posiciono al lado de Jesús, ambos se chocaron los cinco para después mirar fijamente a Walt con una intención luchadora.

Walt atacó primero con sus poderes se movió a casi la velocidad de la luz tomando a Jesucristo del cuello y lanzándolo seis metros en el aire; el diablo al notar eso trato de darle un golpe pero el ente súper poderoso detuvo el puño del demonio con su dedo índice.

-¡Súper amigos!-Jesús se levanto solo para revelar que los súper amigos se encontraban en la entrada listos para la batalla Buda, Krishna, Laozi, Joseph Smith y semen.

-¡Es sea men!-grito la pobre imitación de aquaman antes de que todos rieran a montones.

-¿Y (nombre censurado)?-pregunto Eric-¿Ya no trabaja con ustedes?

-Salió de los súper amigos por petición de los musulmanes.-le respondió Jesús al mismo tiempo que todos los entes atacaban con lo mejor que tenían a Walt Dinsey, quien a pesar de ser solo un simple humano con poderes demoniacos les resistía la batalla, pero a dudas penas.

-¡Señor!-Betsy al ver que su amo podría ser vencido trato de ayudarlo pero Clyde se puso en su camino-¡Quítate de en medio Clyde!

-No mama, déjame decirte que aprendí; aprendí que a pesar de que te extraño tengo que dejarte pasar, eres parte de mi pasado y siempre serás parte importante en mí, pero lo cierto es que el pasado esta en el pasado y hay que continuar… Mama te quiero, pero tienes que dejar ir tu vida atrás y pasar a algo mejor.

-Yo…-Betsy se detuvo pero fue tomada de los brazos por dos pares de manos provenientes de Pip y Selastraga.

-Es lo que trataba de decirte Fred.-le susurro en el oído Diane-Los vivos superaran nuestras muertes tarde o temprano, por eso no debías volver, solo vuelven quienes no hicieron nada útil de su vida como una segunda oportunidad… En tu caso tuviste una buena vida, déjala ir, ya paso…descansa Betsy.

-Por favor Betsy, no luches más, ven de vuelta al cielo y descansa como es debido, sin interferir.-le recomendó Pip- Vámonos.

Los cuerpos de los adolescentes cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente con los ojos en blanco y unas sonrisas en sus rostros de satisfacción, en su lugar las almas de Pip, la señorita Selastraga y Betsy comenzaron a ascender al cielo, todos con su forma original tanto Betsy con el vestuario que usaba antes de morir, Diane con su traje de maestra y Pip con su esmoquin de caballerito ingles, despidiéndose de los vivos.

Los Donovan se despidieron de Betsy con un saludo de la mano y sonriéndole a la difunta, aunque el niño castaño estaba llorando... su madre lo noto y recordó algo que siempre quiso decirle.

-¡Ah! Clyde, te perdono por haberme matado.-le dijo su madre en las alturas- ¡PERO NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A DEJAR PARADA LA TAPA DEL INODORO O TE JURO QUE VOLVERÉ DE NUEVO AQUÍ ABAJO!-le grito la mujer justo antes de que la luz la iluminara totalmente y saliera despedida al cielo.

-Ustedes deberán evitar su álbum de bodas y contratar muchos psiquiatras para olvidar este día.-les dijo el taco gigante a la familia-Cielos santos, cuántas muertes… Si tan solo estuviera transmitiendo ganaría un Pulitzer.

-¿De qué habla usted?-pregunto Roger.

-Eh, nada importante.-el taco le resto importancia mientras la batalla de los dioses contra Walt Disney continuaba.

Walt Disney lanzo bolas de fuego que casi le dan a Buda y Laozi, esquivo las balas de Tweek y Craig que daban en el techo, detuvo a semen de un ataque por la espalda y lanzo un vértice de fuego al aliento de hielo de Joseph Smith; mientras tanto Jesus con sus esteroides, digo milagros, combinados con sus poderes de carpintero construía escudos para proteger a la multitud de la iglesia que seguía empujando la puerta para salir de la iglesia; el Caos era total.

-¡Oh por Dios esto es ridículo!-grito Liane pero nadie la escucho más que su familia, el taco y el padre Maxi-¡Vamos a casarnos ahora mismo!-le ordeno al sacerdote-Antes de que ocurra otra tontería.

-¡Mátenlos a todos!-grito una cucaracha desde el tejado uniéndose a la batalla de los dioses, no estaba sola pues cientos de cucarachas voladoras anduvieron por todo el lugar asustando aun más a los presentes y distrayendo la lucha de titanes.

-Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia los uno en sagrado matrimonio, puede besar a la novia.-le dijo el padre Maxi a Roger-Ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme al carajo de este sitio de locos, felicidades.-dicho esto fue por la esquina de la iglesia corriendo hasta reunirse con la multitud que empujaba la puerta-¡Serán idiotas!-les grito el sacerdote-¡Dice claramente jale! ¡No empuje!

-¡Dice la verdad!-grito un sujeto de los que estaban enfrente de la multitud abriendo la puerta y permitiendo que los presentes salieran corriendo del lugar.

-¡Nos vemos en el salón para la fiesta!-grito Liane esperando que alguien la escuchara-Oh al carajo, ven aquí.-y beso a Roger profundamente en los labios mientras Melany les lanzaba rosas, el taco aplaudía, las cucarachas voladoras atravesaban el ambiente y una explosión de la batalla titánica encendía un fuego justo detrás de los dos novios maltratados por el mundo.

-No paso nada, el Universo sigue existiendo… supongo que está bien…-el taco al decir esto le dio un abrazo a la nueva familia-Felicidades, ahora si me disculpan tengo que volver al espacio sideral, tengo una manglar que espera por mi manglar.-el taco comenzó a hablar su idioma nativo-Nos vemos manglar y suerte manglar.-presiono un botón en su reloj y desapareció en la nada.

-Era agradable.-dijo Liane.

-Era comestible.-agrego Eric.

-Y se veía delicioso.- Clyde comenzó a babear.

-La mano mademoiselle.-ofreció Roger a su nueva esposa.

-Oh Ui Ui caballero.-le respondió Liane tomando su codo segura y caminando por la alfombra roja nuevamente, seguidos por sus hijos, pasaron entre la batalla de titanes sin recibir un solo rasguño, solo que sus cabellos fueron movidos por otra explosión provocada por Walt.

-Se me acabaron las balas.-contó Craig.

-Vámonos al carajo, no le hacemos nada de todas maneras.-le dijo sorpresivamente Tweek.

-Hasta que oigo algo inteligente.-los halago Damien y los tres bajaron con los poderes de Damien al estacionamiento, donde se juntaron con sus padres.

-¿Vamos al salón?-pregunto Tweek a Craig.

-Sí, nos vemos ahí.-le dijo Craig despidiéndose acomodando la corbata de Tweek.

Varios de los presentes fueron corriendo a sus casas esperando no volver a oír nada acerca de aquel día, pero algunos otros se dirigieron al salón, esperando encontrarse con la pareja en cuestión y poder felicitarlos como era debido... sin interrupciones de un ente demoniaco... esperaban, entre ellos los Marsh, los Broflovski, Stotch, McCormick, Tucker, Tweak, Stoley y Black.

Mientras tanto en el cielo se encontraban los tres ángeles en el cielo junto a Fred, todos estaban siendo regañados por el jefe de jefes, con su forma… animal… extraña.

-Me han decepcionado, usted Betsy ha actuado con celos incontenibles; Fred me ocultaste la verdad e involucraste a dos almas inocentes y ustedes dos… Pedofilia consentida ¿Enserio?

-Nosotros…-trato de justificar Diane acomodando sus lentes, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Nada de excusas! Pusieron en riesgo la seguridad del Universo, desobedecieron ordenes directas mías y por su culpa nos darán mala fama…Pero también entiendo que hicieron todo por motivos y ayudaron a que el Universo se salvara, estoy eternamente agradecido por haber intervenido, por lo que los dejare impunes, en esta ocasión.-dicho esto trato de volver a su oficina.

-Espere señor.-lo detuvo Pip.

-¿Qué ocurre jovencito?

-Podemos la señorita Selastraga y yo volver a la Tierra.

Dios se quedo mirando al joven con la ceja fruncida, estaban hablando de consentir un caso de pedofilia, ese era un pecado de grado mayor, aunque pensandolo bien, muchos sacerdotes alrededor del mundo ya lo hacían...

-¿Se aman?-pregunto Dios.

-Sí.- Selastraga tuvo el valor para hablar y dar un paso al frente, tomando la mano de Pip-Sé que es raro, pero el tiempo que pase en la Tierra con el joven Pirrup me hizo darme cuenta del caballero ingles y amable que tiene dentro.

-Y ella tenía tetas buenas.-confeso Pip ganándose una cachetada de las señorita Selastraga-Ya, ya, solo era una broma… Auch… Los golpes duelen más con esta forma.

-Ya que, la vida de ambos es tan triste que supongo merecen una segunda oportunidad, si no queda más opción los mandare de vuelta a la Tierra, en esos cuerpos adolescentes.-aclaro Dios-Pero para que nos los reconozcan los familiares de esos jóvenes les cambiare la apariencia a la que tenía Diane de adolescente, y a la que hubiera tenido Pip.-dicho esto sus manos tronaron y ambas almas se desvanecieron volviendo a la Tierra.

-¿Puedo pedir un aumento?-pregunto Fred.

-No abuses de mi benevolencia.-le dijo Dios cortante-Ya pueden irse.

Fred y Betsy así lo hicieron.

En la Tierra un adolescente con cabellos rubios y el cabello caído se despertó en medio de una batalla; a su lado una chica con el cabello castaño pero grandes lentes de botella y frenillos también se sentaba, ambos se miraron a la cara antes de darse un beso apasionado y salir corriendo de la iglesia tomados de la mano.

Los novios Donovan, pues ahora Liane era la señora Donovan, salieron cantantes de la iglesia, iban a subir a la limusina, hasta que Liane recordó el rabo de novia; aunque no había ninguna mujer lo lanzo y dejo caer al azar, para sorpresa de todos justo en esos momentos Diane y Pip salieron del lugar y Pip tomo sin querer el rabo poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡Felicidades!-les grito Roger pensando que eran familiares de Liane-Tu familia es extraña.

-Lo dice el viudo que su esposa vuelve de ultratumba.-se mofo Liane subiendo a la limusina junto a los niños en el asiento trasero, Roger conducía; no tardaron ni diez minutos en llegar al salón donde esperaban que se desarrollara la fiesta; Pip y Diane tardaron un pelín más en llegar por ir a pie y tomados de la mano.

-Jejeje.-Damien reía de un chiste que había contado Kyle a la vez que escupía un poco de su bebida (lava) en el piso, agujerándolo.

-Damien.-le encontraron Tweek y Craig, siendo el pelinegro quien hablo-¿Por qué no estás ayudando a los súper amigos y tu padre a vencer a Walt Disney?

-Ahh carajo, ahí vuelvo.-formo un portal con conexión directa a la iglesia, la cual estaba casi destruida, a pesar de que la batalla estaba en todo su esplendor.

Damien se unió a la lucha, provocando un desequilibro entre las fuerzas lanzadas a Walt Disney, quien se vio sorprendido por aquella fuerza y no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar antes que los poderes de todos combinados lo impactaran y lo hicieran retroceder, el dibujante con todas sus fuerzas trato de devolver los respectivos ataques, pero eran ocho contra uno; cayo volviendo al infierno y sin energías; el poder de Walt desaparecería dentro de nada, la compañía Disney no tenía futuro, pero el resto del universo se encontraba a salvo, Cartman no sería bueno y todo el orden del tiempo y el espacio se salvaría.

Pero eso no le importo al resto de los presentes inmortales quienes festejaron por haber derrotado a tal demonio, se dieron un abrazo y luego se retiraron a sus respectivos lares, siendo que Damien y Satanás fueron a la fiesta de casados de los novios, no sin antes pasar por Saddam.

En el lugar todos celebraban, nada faltaba, estaban los ciudadanos del pueblo festejando con honra a los novios, Randy termino cantando en el escenario después de emborracharse, avergonzando a su familia, todos los adutlos y una parte de los niños estaban en el centro del baile, junto a la pareja recién casada y animada, la cual solo era opacada por Diane y Pip.

-¿Son de tu familia?-pregunto Roger a mitad de la fiesta mientras le daba una vuelta a su novia.

-Pensé que eran de la tuya…-confeso la mujer.

-A la mierda, se están divirtiendo.-Roger le quito importancia, continuando con baile.

Minutos después Roger tuvo que parar un segundo para descansar por algo de tiempo, en eso se acercaron tres camareros uno bastante gordo, otro con los ojos saltones y uno más con mirada fría y segura.

-Los tres asesinos.-los saludo Roger-¿No habían muerto?-recordó su segunda y extraña boda.

-Sí, pero ya estábamos muertos ¿A dónde iríamos? ¿A Ditroit? –le dijo el líder de los asesinos con una cálida sonrisa.

-Peor aun a Jersey.-continuo con la broma Roger y Gacy comenzó a temblar de miedo-Gracias por todo… ehh supongo.

-No hay por dónde, y recuerda si necesitas encargarte de alguien, contacta con nosotros.-le ofreció Kundy.

Los cuatro hombres comenzaron una linda conversación, aunque cada cinco minutos Roger les pedía que le dieran cualquier instrumento con el cual pudieran matar a alguien, incluso llego a quitarles el acetato de acero en sus zapatos.

Clyde bailaba animadamente con Melany en mitad de la pista bastante feliz, y Cartman los veía, él estaba en la barra infantil sentado junto a su cuarteto de amigos y Butters; estos hablaban animadamente de la pelea que había llevado lugar en la iglesia pero el joven gordo no era participe de aquella dicha.

Clyde al igual que su padre tuvo que parar para tomar un poco de agua, así que se acerco a la barra infantil, quedando al lado de Cartman.

-Una por favor.-pidió al cantinero que era un niño con un bigote postizo, este le lanzo una botella de jugo y Clyde la tomo con ansias. Le dio un trago y luego lanzo un bufido mirando a Cartman-Bueno, no pudimos impedir que nuestros padres se casaran.-se arrepintió Clyde.

-Eres un inútil.-le espeto Cartman.

-Tú fuiste el que se durmió sobre los planos.

Ambos lanzaron una risa sincera y una verdadera carcajada al recordar aquellos momentos en los que se esforzaron para detener aquella boda, un fotógrafo se acerco a ellos y les pidió una foto, ambos castaños aceptaron la foto y se abrazaron de los hombros sonriendo a la cámara, el flash los ilumino a ambos y el fotógrafo se largo del lugar tomándole una foto a Stan, Kyle, David y Butters; Kenny seguía muerto.

-¿Sabes?-le dijo Clyde a Cartman aun abrazados de los hombros-Tal vez no sea tan malo… ya sabes… esto de ser hermanos.

-Como digas marica.-se mofo Cartman, pero apretó el abrazo, diciendo involuntariamente-."Tal vez."

Ambos animados corrieron a la pista de baile a continuar con la celebración sorprendiendo a los amigos del gordo.

Y así todos se la pasaron bien en la fiesta, el taco parlante apareció a mitad de un baile dándole un regalo de disculpa a la pareja por las molestias que les hizo pasar en la iglesia, el diablo al ver su ofrenda revivió al amigo gris del taco; Betsy veía junto a Fred todo lo que ocurría en la fiesta, y sobre todo Liane y Roger se la pasaron bien, y aunque esta historia de ambos juntos llegara a su fin, fue el inició de una bella familia en el pueblo de South Park, una familia con sus altibajos, que logro superar adversidades para llegar al matrimonio y vivieron felices por…

Los siguientes cinco segundos.

-¡La dominación total del mundo!-grito una voz mientras un taladro de piedra gigante salía a mitad de la pista.

-¡Hombres topo!-grito el cuarteto que pensaban ya los habían detenido.

-¡Así es!-declaro un hombre topo que salió de la maquina gigante-¡Les advertimos que si Eric Cartman no jodía lo suficiente a Kyle Broflovski atacaríamos la parte superior de la corteza terrestre! ¡Hombres topos!-al dar esa orden cientos de soldados topo salieron del agujero del subsuelo con armas laser.

Eric reflexiono, todo el día se había entretenido con la dichosa boda que había olvidado darle unos bueno insultos a su enemigo Kyle, así que tuvo que recurrir a una técnica avanzada:

-¡Todo es tu culpa judío estúpido!-le grito Eric Cartman.

-¡No jodas culo gordo!-le respondió Kyle-¡Si no fuera por…!

La discusión de esos dos llevo a los hombres topo a desatornillarse de risa y los hizo volver al subsuelo, de todas maneras Eric y Kyle continuaron discutiendo por un rato antes de que la fiesta volviera a su esplendor.

Roger y Liane salieron del salón un segundo por un poco de aire fresco, ambos se estaban consumiendo en besos en el aire libre, miraron la luna y las estrellas, todo estaba bien ahora y todo continuaría bien; un futuro brillante les esperaba en camino, siempre y cuando Eric recordara joder a Kyle para evitar futuras invasiones de los hombres topo… O que Eric no tuviera otro padre secreto… O que Eric fuese amable… Total, de esas cosas no había que preocuparse.

Ambos se abrazaron de los brazos y sonrieron, todo se encontraría bien mientras los dos se tuvieran el uno al otro. Y eso no era una posibilidad o un tal vez, era una afirmación.

 _ **FIN**_

 **Notas de autor.-**

 **Okay me voy a poner chapas, si no les importa lo que tenga que decir, pueden ir directamente a dejar review o seguir con sus vidas, les doy tiempo… Para los que se quedaron Wow, wow**

 **No enserio, este final no podrá ser super épico (aunque sí super comico) pero creo que era el final que esta historia necesitaba, me imaginaba que nadie esperaba que Walt Disney fuera el villano, realmente ese era un giro argumental que tenía preparado para un fic futuro (en el cual tenía más sentido que Walt fuera el malo) pero como ese fic no lo traeré posiblemente en años, pues quise presentárselos (igual si siguen aquí en años, o leen este fic en un futuro, no se enteraran de la culpabilidad de Disney) ¿Por qué lo escogí de villano? Me vale verga :v Solo esta ahí.**

 **Del resto, trate de exprimir hasta la ultima gota con material comico, espero haberlos matado de la risa, tanto con las bromas buenas, como las estúpidas y la irreverencia en general del fic.**

 **Como ya lo había dicho este fic originalmente no esperaba que sobrepasara las 20,000 palabras… de hecho mis cálculos no estaban tan errados xD Pero bueno, les gusto mucho, siendo el segundo fic más popular que tengo :v Gracias por estar por todo este camino y si dejaron review, fav o follow ya me asegure de agradecerles x3 Y para los que solo leyeron y no dejan nada, pues tambien muchas gracias, me gustaría decírselos por PM o de manera más personal, pero no puedo.**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Coyote Smith, Luis Carlos, Alucard (y su variable de nombre que se ponga en el futuro), Mantecado, Paludiuz,** **Kellyzelda100,** **yerigsu, askty, spody el jarcor, Philos Sofos y Jules Angel por leer hasta este punto y apoyar de alguna manera el fic ;)**

 **Al resto de lectores les mando un gran abrazo desde aquí! Y espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo disfrute.**

 **Fueron unos divertidísimos 3 meses y bueno, para los que quieran, habrá secuela (¿) La respuesta más segura es que probablemente, pero no inmediatamente.**

 **Nos vemos en mis otras historias, en el próximo fic (cof cof super héroes vs Chapo Guzman cof cof) Esten esperando.**

 **Dejen review de lo que opinan de este fic y nos vemos, aquí jva98 se despide de esta linda historia (lo amdmito extrañare escribirla) y nos vemos.**

 **Gracias por todo :D**


End file.
